Entre líneas
by Nicolaaa
Summary: Ignatia Fenwick ha conocido el amor sólo a través de libros, muchos de los cuales se encuentran a la venta en su pequeña librería. Le gusta creer que tiene alma aventurera y ahora un hombre, amante de los dragones, la pondrá a prueba. Pergamino y fuego puede ser una buena o mala combinación, dependiendo de lo que se busque. Charlie/OC libro 7. Historia paralela: Ovejas Negras SB/OC
1. Ignatia

**Disclaimer:** Si leen algo y les parece familiar, no es mío (y).

* * *

Ignatia Fenwick se quedó paralizada en la mitad de la habitación, mirando fijamente el perchero que estaba justo al lado de la puerta principal y comenzó a sudar.

_Oh, Merlín_.

El correo había llegado.

Tres pares de ojos amarillos le devolvían la mirada. La lechuza que estaba parada en lo más alto del perchero era de color gris, con motas negras por allá y por acá. Las otras dos eran marrones. Y todas tenían cartas atadas a las patas.

Tragando saliva, Ignatia se acercó a las lechuzas; las que una a una, a medida que desataba las cartas, fueron volando afuera por una pequeña ventanita que ella había adaptado para que las pobres no esperaran en la intemperie mientras ella salía a buscar el correo. Así sólo tenían que pasar.

Se alejó de la puerta y fue a sentarse en una de las seis sillas que rodeaban la mesa de madera que había conseguido el año pasado. La mesa era utilizada por sus clientes, si querían leer un poco algún libro antes de comprarlo.

Cuando había bajado al primer piso, lo había hecho con la intención de abrir la pequeña tienda que tenía en el Callejón Diagon: Librería y Biblioteca Iggy Books.

Su máximo orgullo.

Le daba el dinero suficiente como para tener para sobrevivir el mes y ahorrar un poco (para ir a recorrer el mundo, si juntaba el valor suficiente) y estaba más que un poco desordenada, pero era todo lo que tenía.

Y bueno, el exquisito olor de los libros era un gusto extra.

Pero no era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Lo que más deseaba en el mundo podía o no cumplirse, según lo que dijera la carta que estaba esperando.

Bajando los ojos a la mesa, donde descansaban las cartas que había retirado de las lechuzas, volvió a tragar saliva, los nervios cerrándole la garganta y haciendo que se acelerara su corazón.

La primera carta era del Banco Gringotts, recordándole muy amablemente que en unos días vencía el plazo para pagar la cuota mensual de su propiedad. La tienda aún no era de ella. La había adquirido a través del banco y la estaba pagando en cuotas. Por supuesto, con un grotesco e indignante interés mensual agregado. Seguramente cuando por fin lograra cubrir el total de cuotas (iba en la 38 de un total de 60), habría pagado el doble de lo que costaba inicialmente.

Estúpidos duendes buenos para los negocios.

Tirando lejos la carta que tenía en las manos, tomó la segunda. Leyó el sobre y comenzó a sudar nuevamente.

_Srta. I. Fenwick  
Habitación sobre la tienda  
102, Callejón Diagon  
Londres_

Giró el sobre con manos temblorosas y se quedó mirando la cera roja donde estaba marcada la "Gran Eme". Debajo de la "M" se podía leer "Ministerio de Magia". Y debajo de eso, "Oficina de Aurores".

Oh, Dios. Era la carta.

Llevaba cerca de un mes temblando como anciana y sudando como cerdo cada vez que aparecía alguna lechuza por su tienda, esperando que llegara _aquella_ carta.

Juntando valor, la abrió rápidamente.

_Estimada Srta. Fenwick:_

_En relación a su postulación al programa de entrenamiento de la Oficina de Aurores, lamentamos informarle que no ha sido aceptada como recluta para el periodo septiembre-1997 / mayo-1998, por no cumplir con el perfil que buscamos para nuestras filas._

_Agradecemos su postulación y sugerimos que considere otras oficinas del Ministerio de Magia, con cupos disponibles: _

_-Comité de Disculpas a los Muggles, Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas.  
-Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.  
-Oficina de Trasladores, Departamento de Transporte Mágico._

_Espero que esté bien.  
Sinceramente,  
Gawain Robards  
Oficina de Aurores  
Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Ministerio de Magia._

Ignatia se quedó mirando fijamente en papel, sintiendo como cada palabra que había leído se ubicaba sobre su pecho, haciendo que se sintiera pesado.

La habían rechazado.

No iba a poder ser Auror.

No sabía si sentirse aliviada o llorar de impotencia.

Cuando había ido a dejar la solicitud había estado aterrada. Y casi se había desmayado del susto cuando la llamaron para someterla a algunas pruebas, para ver si era apta. Claramente, no pensaron que lo fuera.

¿En qué había fallado?

Había respondido bien a todas las preguntas en la prueba escrita, de eso estaba segura. Quizás había sido el test psicológico. El mago que ese día la había llamado a una habitación se veía como alguien…manso, a falta de una mejor palabra. No parecía poder asustar a nadie, ni aunque lo intentara. Camisa a cuadros, corbatín rojo oscuro al cuello. Lentes. Muy, muy bien peinado.

Aunque para ser justos, quizás ella tampoco daba mucho miedo. La piel pálida, un montón de pecas, poca estatura y anteojos era una combinación que hacía muy poco probable que algún mago oscuro huyera en la dirección contraria.

Pero era buena con los hechizos y tenía más del mínimo de TIMO's exigidos para postular al programa.

Aunque, quizás, había sido _esa_ respuesta.

El tipo del corbatín le había preguntado qué era lo que más le apasionaba en la vida. Y ella, la muy bruta, había respondido "mis libros".

_Mis libros_, por amor a Merlín. Debería haber respondido algo así como "perseguir magos oscuros en mis tiempos libres" o "luchar por la justicia en el mundo mágico". O "ensayar qué palabrotas utilizaré la próxima vez que me cruce con un _Mortífago_". Cualquiera menos la respuesta verdadera.

Cuando salió de la entrevista quiso golpearse contra el escritorio de la secretaria, que en ese momento la miró de pies a cabeza, su boca pintada de rojo arrugada en una mueca de desaprobación.

Pero después, en las pruebas prácticas, no le había ido tan mal. Se había lucido con las transformaciones, con su disfraz de viejecita mendiga. Y sí, había disparado por error un hechizo a uno de los hombres que estaba en su equipo, pero había sido un hechizo muy bien realizado. Y bueno, con las pociones nunca tuvo ninguna buena expectativa, pero había resuelto muy bien todos los acertijos que le habían puesto por delante, y la táctica que propuso para los duelos en equipos había sido la mejor.

Pudo haber sido mucho peor.

Suspirando, se giró sobre la silla, para mirar a los ojos del hombre que la saludaba desde un marco de fotos, sobre el mesón de compras, junto a la caja de dinero.

El tono de la foto no permitía apreciarlo, pero aquellos ojos eran del mismo color que el suyo, de profundo color verde.

Había sido muy joven cuando su padre había muerto asesinado, pero recordaba sus ojos, llenos de emoción y palabras no dichas. Y los volvía a recordar cuando se miraba todas las mañanas al espejo.

Y era por él, por su padre, que quería ser Auror. Porque Benjy Fenwick había sido un gran mago y había luchado contra Voldemort y sus filas en la Primera Guerra Mágica. Y ella quería hacerlo sentir orgulloso, aunque ya no estuviese físicamente junto a ella.

De él había heredado su cerebro, su amor por los bosques, sus ojos y su determinación. Pero, aparentemente, no había heredado su maestría al enfrentarse a magos tenebrosos.

Un fuerte golpe la hizo saltar de la silla y apuntar su varita a la puerta de entrada en menos de un segundo. Ja, estúpido Gawain Robards, él se perdía la oportunidad de tener sus fabulosos reflejos entre "sus filas".

–¡Iggy! –la voz femenina llegó con fuerza desde el otro lado de la puerta –¿Iggy? ¡Ignatia Selene Fenwick, abre esta puerta ahora mismo!

Ignatia hizo girar los ojos. _Tenía _que armar todo ese escándalo, ¿cierto?

Se acercó rápidamente a la puerta que estaba siendo brutalmente aporreada, levantó el seguro con ayuda de su varita y la abrió de golpe.

–¿En serio, Eva? ¿Era realmente neces…?

Evadine Malkin, también conocida como su mejor amiga desde hace tres años, se lanzó sobre ella, interrumpiéndola a la mitad de su pregunta y obligándola a retroceder un par de pasos con ella colgada al cuello.

–¿Cómo que si era necesario, Iggy? ¿Por qué no habías abierto? ¡Pensé que estabas muerta o algo! –lloriqueó Eva contra su cuello.

–Oh, detente, Reina del Drama. Sólo me entretuve con el correo, eso es todo. –respondió Ignatia, quitándose a su amiga de encima.

La cara de Eva se iluminó como calabaza en Halloween.

–¡Oh! ¡OH! ¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¡¿Qué llegó?! –gritó Eva emocionada y, antes de que Ignatia pudiera pestañear, ya estaba junto a la mesa, dando saltitos con el sobre que aún no abría en la mano. –¿Y esto? –se interrumpió Eva, al ver la carta del Ministerio abierta sobre la mesa.

A Eva le bastó sólo un vistazo para saber qué era.

–¿Volvieron a rechazarte? Serán muy malditos, ellos se lo pierden. –dijo con tono enfadado –Pero, hey, esta vez agregaron sugerencias de trabajos. La última vez no pusieron ni gracias.

Como si eso la hiciese sentir mejor. Pero como sabía que Eva lo había dicho precisamente con la intención de hacerla sentir mejor, Ignatia no dijo nada.

–Entonces, ¿puedo abrirla? Por favor, por favor, porfavorporfavorporfavor…

Ignatia sabía que Eva no abriría la carta sin su permiso, pero también sabía que no pararía hasta que la dejara hacerlo.

Su amiga era hermosa, y no había más palabras para definirla. Era alegre como ella sola y podía ponerse un saco de harina encima y salir a desfilar a la calle y aun así lograría que la mitad de los magos y un tercio de las brujas se girara a verla. Con su cuerpo de modelo, su cabello rubio platinado y sus lindas facciones (incluyendo sus ojos claros) era un knock out para la vista.

Ahora estaba de rodillas, suplicando con sus enormes ojos azul cielo, que resaltaban aún más cuando llevaba su largo cabello suelto, como en aquel momento.

–…avorporfavorporfavorporfav…

–Oh, está bien, abre el sobre de una maldita vez.

Siempre ganaba y ella lo sabía. Maldita fuera.

Eva se apresuró a desatar la delgada cinta color rosa que envolvía el sobre y, si fuera posible, su cara se iluminó más.

–¡Iggy! ¡Estas invitada a una boda!

_¿Ah?_

–¿Quién es William Weasley? ¿Familiar de los gemelos?

_Whoa…_

¡El mayor de los pelirrojos se casaba!

–A ver, presta acá –dijo Ignatia arrancando la invitación de las manos de Eva y leyéndola rápidamente.

Era cierto, Bill Weasley se casaba. Con alguien de apellido impronunciable, pero que se veía hermosa en la pequeña foto que estaba al pie de la tarjeta.

–Es un viejo amigo –respondió Ignatia –, el Señor y la Señora Weasley eran amigos de mis padres, por eso lo conozco. Son padres de Bill y también de los gemelos.

Los gemelos eran conocidos en el Callejón Diagon, se habían instalado en una tienda cercana a la suya hace casi dos años y era difícil que pasaran inadvertidos.

–Qué lástima, no dice que puedas invitar a alguien –dijo Eva, asomándose por sobre su hombro y releyendo la invitación –pero dice que es en apenas dos semanas. No es demasiado tiempo para encontrar el vestido perfecto.

Oh, mierda. Por un momento había olvidado que estaba junto a alguien obsesionada con la ropa y la moda. Digna hija de su madre.

–Tampoco exageremos, Eva…algo simple será sufic…

–No te atrevas a terminar esa frase, señorita –dijo Eva con voz indignada –No, te, atrevas. Te quiero mañana en la tarde en la tienda de mamá, vamos a empezar la búsqueda lo antes posible. Ninguna amiga mía irá vestida con "algo simple" a una boda, no, no. Y no me mires así –agregó cuando vio la cara de pánico que probablemente tenía Ignatia en la cara –agradece que te doy un día para prepararte psicológicamente. Así aprovechas además de ordenar este lugar, es un caos.

–¡Hey! ¡Es un caos organizado! –gritó enfadada Ignatia, pero sus palabras se perdieron en el aire: Eva ya abandonaba el edificio. –Mierda.

–Disculpe, ¿está abierto? –dijo una señora mayor, apareciendo en la puerta de la nada.

–Sí, pase, pase –se apresuró a responder Ignatia, intentando abandonar el modo Amo-y-odio-a-mi-mejor-amiga y entrar en el Tengo-un-negocio-que-atender.

Utilizando su varita, abrió todas las cortinas, para que el sol matutino inundara la habitación. Para desgracia suya, también inundó de luz su "caos organizado".

_Agh, necesito un ayudante._

* * *

**Y bueno, llevaba un par de días con esto en la cabeza. Aproveché de escribirlo, por si tiene algún futuro. Pretendo que sea parte de la misma línea de la historia de Cassandra/Sirius, así que lo dejaré acá hasta que llegue el momento adecuado (:  
Si pueden, cuéntenme qué les parece!**

**Besos!**


	2. Conclusión

**Disclaimer:** Si leen algo y les parece familiar, no es mío (y).

* * *

Ignatia Fenwick estaba considerando seriamente, _seriamente_ dedicarse a escribir un libro.

Pero no cualquier libro. Iba a escribir un diccionario completo, de la A a la Z, sólo para redefinir la palabra "cansancio".

Iba a poner una larga y bonita definición describiendo cómo alguien podía llegar a decir "a la mierda, estoy demasiado cansada, no pienso respirar más" y simplemente morir.

Y al final, bajo la definición, iba a colocar una foto suya, tirada en el piso de su librería.

Ah, el diccionario se vendería como pan caliente, Ignatia estaba segura. Y con las ganancias de las ventas, compraría una tonelada de manjar y tres esclavos. Dos para que manejaran su librería (porque no iba a dejar a un solo esclavo a cargo...ella ya lo había intentado, manejar todo sola, y no se lo desearía ni a su peor enemigo, menos a sus queridos y recién adquiridos esclavos) y uno para que le preparara alfajores, repletos de manjar.

Y el resto del dinero lo utilizaría para contratar un abogado, para cuando la demandaran por esclavizar gente.

Ignatia suspiró, pensando en lo bonito que se veía ese cuadro en su mente y se enderezo en la silla en la que había estado descansando, detrás del mostrador principal de su librería. Hizo una mueca cuando su espalda protestó al abandonar su anterior posición: desparramada sobre el mostrador.

Reacomodando la montura de sus anteojos sobre su nariz, Ignatia dirigió la vista hacia el pequeño reloj que había sobre el mueble bajo el mostrador, junto a una fotografía de su padre. Una de las muchas que había por ahí y por allá en Iggy Books.

Ah, su padre. Ignatia sólo esperaba que pudiese vivir los suficientes años como para alcanzar a llenarlo de orgullo, sea donde sea que estuviese. Sobre una nube esponjosa, o a su lado, sonriendo condescendiente.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que llegó la estúpida carta, echando abajo su más grande anhelo. Ser Auror.

Había tenido el tiempo necesario para pensar y repasar aproximadamente trescientas veces todo en su cabeza y agradecía haber podido hacerlo. Pensar. Porque ahora veía las cosas con un poco más de claridad.

"_Tienes cara de haber descubierto algo digno de un premio Oscar_" le había dicho Eva, el día en que llegó una de las conclusiones más importantes de su vida en los últimos años.

Bueno, quizá exageraba un poco, pero de verdad había sido una gran conclusión.

Aunque primero, por supuesto, se burló de Eva por confundir los Novels con los Oscars, ambos premios _muggles. _Es que no podía dejar de molestar a su amiga cada vez que podía. Se conocían tan bien que podían decirse casi de todo, sin ofenderse, porque ninguna de las dos haría nada para hacerle daño a la otra a propósito y las dos lo sabían.

Con la burla ya realizada (destacando el hecho de que Eva no se perdía ninguna alfombra roja de los premios Oscars, porque le encantaba criticar los vestidos de las mujeres _muggles_, pero que aun así no sabía cómo se llamaban los benditos premios), le explicó la conclusión a la que había llegado.

Ser Auror le daba un miedo de mierda.

Y, por alguna razón extraña, había pensado que ser una Auror, incluso cuando se moría de miedo, haría feliz a su padre.

Una razón, por lo demás, muy extraña, porque de lo poco que aún recordaba de Benjy Fenwick, sabía que él habría sido el primero en negarse rotundamente, alegando que sería muy peligroso. Su padre había sido tan sobreprotector como una gallina con sus pollitos recién nacidos. Nacidos prematuramente y en la mitad de una tormenta eléctrica.

Ignatia casi podía oír las palabras (más bien gritos) de su padre al escuchar, de la boca de su pequeñita, que pensaba dedicarse a entrenar para detener y encarcelar magos oscuros. Lo escuchaba tan claro, como si de verdad hubiese tenido la oportunidad de escucharlo de su boca.

Pero Ignatia había querido hacerlo de todos modos. Ser una Auror.

Analizando bien todo, Ignatia entendió que todo ese tiempo se había escondido tras el "quiero hacer sentir orgulloso a mi padre" para hacer algo que ella simplemente sentía como…correcto. Y se había visto en la obligación de usarlo como excusa sólo porque no acostumbraba a verse a sí misma como una persona valiente.

"_¿Valiente? ¿Me estás jodiendo, Iggy? El Sombrero se rió en tu cara y gritó Ravenclaw justo después. Y antes de que digas nada, sí, también me puso en Ravenclaw, pero no se rió sobre mi cabeza antes de hacerlo. Claramente, debes ser la persona menos valiente en todo el mundo, mi amiga_".

Eso le había dicho Eva cuando le comentó sobre su conclusión. Si no hubiese por la parte dónde al final le decía "mi amiga", Ignatia habría dudado que la muy malnacida era precisamente eso, su amiga. Ignatia aún maldecía el día en que se le ocurrió comentarle a Eva que en su primer día en Hogwarts, apenas habían posado al Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza, el estúpido trozo de tela con boca se había echado a reír. Ignatia no tenía idea de qué había encontrado tan gracioso, aunque su primera teoría era que le había hecho cosquillas con su cabello. No era una teoría muy buena, pero era la mejor que tenía. O que era graciosamente inteligente.

El punto era que, aunque le daba un miedo tremendo, ser Auror había sonado como una idea malditamente buena en su mente. Le gustaba su vida, sí. Era tranquila y, dentro de todo, estable. Tenía lo que necesitaba, comida, un techo, un negocio (y una tremenda deuda con los duendes). Tenía una muy (casi siempre) buena amiga. Tenía sus libros.

Pero…¿tenía que haber algo más no? No podía ser sólo eso. Eso esperaba, al menos.

Ser Auror se había transformado por muchos años en su primera opción para ese "algo más". Y ahora, después de la maldita carta, quizá era el momento de considerar algo más.

¿Qué? Ni idea.

Volviendo a la realidad, Ignatia recordó que, antes de caer en un eterno tren de ideas, pensamientos y recuerdos, había mirado la hora con una intención en particular. Saber cuánto tiempo lo quedaba antes de asistir a otra sesión de "¿cómo es posible que no encontremos el vestido perfecto para ti? Quizás no son los vestidos y es tu cuerpo".

Si no fuese su amiga…

Llevaban días y días, revolviendo entre las profundidades de la tienda de la madre de Eva, Madam Malkin. ¿Quién diablos iba a pensar que ese lugar tendría más ropa almacenada que todos los almacenes de la galaxia y el Universo entero, juntos?

No estaba mentalmente preparada para otro round de moda con Eva. La chica podía ser muy intensa cuando se lo proponía. Cuando se trataba de buscar la vestimenta adecuada para un evento como la boda del hermano de George y Fred Weasley (por quien, por cierto, Eva sentía un…cariño especial), su amiga lograba reducir a Ignatia a un montón de nerviosos "está bien, está bien" y "okey, pero no grites más, por favor". Y eso que Eva era tres años menor que ella.

Y hoy estaría especialmente…intranquila. La boda era en tres días y aún no encontraban nada. No quería ni imaginarse cómo se pondría en su propia boda.

Merlín los protegiera a todos.

Faltaban 20 minutos para las 6 de la tarde. Debería empezar a cerrar si quería llegar a "Madam Malkin, Túnicas para todas las ocasiones", a la hora acordada con Eva.

Aunque, hablando de túnicas…quizá debería ponerse una de esas. Una túnica negra y simple amarrada al cuello y listo. Y abajo podría ponerse jeans y una camiseta y olvidarse de los vestidos y ser feliz.

Y después morir estrangulada en manos de su mejor amiga, indignada por su elección de atuendo. Diablos.

Miró hacia la mesa donde estaba sentada una niña morenita de unos 13 años. Era alta para su edad, bonita y pecosa y era la tercera vez que venía a la librería y se sentaba a leer el mismo libro. Mujercitas, un libro _muggle_, uno de los muchos que había en su librería.

Le gustaba la literatura, más allá de si sus autores era mágicos o no y le gustaba poder darle la opción a niños y jóvenes, como a aquella niña, para que conocieran libros que no encontrarían en otro lugar.

Esa niña en particular, que se llamaba Ann Marie (se había presentado a sí misma frente a Iggy, en su segunda visita a la librería), había descubierto el maravilloso mundo de May Alcott y, con la palabra "guerra" sonando cada vez con más fuerza en esos días, la novela tenía un brillo especial. Entendía claramente por qué Ann Marie estaba tan enganchada con la novela, donde podía leer como chicas jóvenes se desenvolvían y enfrentaban los problemas de su familia, con la Guerra Civil _muggle_ de fondo.

Normalmente, Ignatia permitía que miraran los libros antes, para que compraran algo de lo que no se arrepintieran luego, pero Ann Marie, con su don de lectura veloz, con sólo tres días de lectura ya iba en la mitad de libro.

Aún así, Ignatia no tuvo corazón para decirle que era el momento de comprar el libro y leerlo en su casa. No podía, viendo el brillo en los ojos de la chiquilla. No podía, viendo las sonrisas que aparecían en su cara, casi sin darse cuenta, cuando leía algo que le causaba gracia.

Quizá no tenía dinero, pensó Ignatia. O quizá sí, pero simplemente no quería gastarlo en un libro. O vaya a saber Merlín. De todas formas, no podía saberlo con seguridad, así que si a la niña de verdad le gustaba la novela, si de verdad la estaba disfrutando como ella creía, podía venir a diario si quería. Quizás después le preguntaría qué le había parecido, para intercambiar opiniones. Y después le recomendaría Orgullo y Prejuicio, que a su parecer era una de las mejores novelas del mundo y el Universo.

–Hey, Ann… –dijo Ignatia en voz alta, logrando que la niña diera un salto y la mirara sobresaltada – Uh, perdón, pero ¿ya viste la hora? Tus padres van a preocuparse.

–No creo que noten que no estoy. –dijo Ann Marie encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando el libro.

_Bueno…_

–Ah, no digas esas cosas. A veces los padres son raros. Hay que quererlos igual, raros y todo. –le respondió Ignatia, intentando elevar el ánimo de la chica.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su carita redonda. Misión cumplida.

–Vamos, enana. Tengo que cerrar. Debo ir a probarme vestidos para una boda. –dijo Ignatia tomando el libro de las manos de Ann y colocándolo en una de las muchas librerías de madera, a una altura que permitiera a una niña de 13 años alcanzarlo. Porque definitivamente la niña volvería, de eso estaba segura.

–¿Te casas? ¿Con quién? ¿Puedo ir?

Ignatia no pudo evitar reírse de la chiquilla…¿Ella? ¿Casándose? _Pfffff._

–No, por Merlín…un amigo se casa, yo soy invitada –le dijo Ignatia –Pero si algún día me caso, prometo invitarte, ¿qué dices? –agregó cuando la vio bajar la cabeza con desánimo.

Unos minutos después, Ignatia despedía con la mano a Ann Marie, desde la puerta de entrada. Le agradaba la pequeña mujercita. Le recordaba a ella misma, con un buen par de años menos.

Suspirando cansada, cerró la puerta tras ella. Debía ordenar su librería y _además_ asistir a la sesión de tortura con Eva, pero tenía energías para una sola.

Sesión de tortura sería, entonces.

* * *

**Hola! Iggy's back.  
Vamos a ver si me resulta y mezclo un poquitito esta línea con la de Cassandra en el siguiente capítulo (siguiente capítulo de ambas historias) (:  
Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, si pueden, cuéntenme qué les pareció!  
Y gracias a Rober C, Valkyria 15, Ana C y Sayuri por sus review y gracias a quienes pulsaron ese hermoso botoncito de Fav/Follow!  
Besos y amor para todos!  
(Ah, y si tienen alguna idea de cómo mostrarles las imágenes de los vestidos y looks de todas para la boda...me cuentan, no se me ocurre cómo, sin llenar acá de links -si es que se puede puede poner links-.)**


	3. Encantadora

**Disclaimer:** Si leen algo y les parece familiar, no es mio (y).

* * *

–¡¿Qué?!

–Oh vamos, Iggy, no me pongas esa voz. Algo debe andar mal contigo, es imposible que te hayas probado casi todos los vestidos existentes en este lado del país y ninguno te quede bien.

–Sólo me he probado los de esta tienda, Eva.

–Exacto…exacto.

Dios, estaba tan agotada. Si el día anterior había estado cansada cuando salió de su librería, cuando terminó la sesión nocturna con Eva…estaba muerta. Y no habían conseguido nada.

Y como se estaban quedando sin días, a la muy brillante de su amiga se le había ocurrido que era una buena idea continuar a la mañana siguiente, y aprovechar el único día libre de la semana de Ignatia, para seguir con la interminable búsqueda del maldito vestido perfecto.

Como el movimiento de gente en el callejón Diagon era mayor los sábados y domingos, no podía darse el lujo de tener la librería cerrada en esos días. Pero se negaba rotundamente a trabajar siete días a la semana.

Como resultado, Iggy Books habría sus puertas al público de miércoles a lunes y el martes quedaba para su muy necesario y merecido descanso.

Martes que, sin sentir culpa alguna, Eva estaba usando para su pequeño proyecto de pasarela. Y no sólo malgastaba su tiempo de descanso, sino que además la había hecho levantarse a las siete de la mañana.

_Siete. De. La. Mañana._

Oh, qué mala e injusta era la vida a veces.

En ese momento, Ignatia estaba aprovechando el único momento que Eva le había dado para descansar. O más bien Ignatia aprovechó de hundirse en uno de los mullidos sofás que estaban repartidos por el lugar, mientras Eva se sumergía en un aparador en busca de otro vestido, murmurando maldiciones enfadadas entre dientes. El vestido que Ignatia tenía puesto, color champagne, no había sido del gusto de su amiga.

Para variar.

Por lo demás, Eva estaba tan al límite ese día que le había gritado buena parte de la mañana, logrando que la gente que deambulaba por la tienda le dedicara miradas sobresaltadas a su amiga y miradas de pena a Ignatia, para terminar huyendo lejos de ellas.

–No, no, Eva. Eres tú la que opina que no puedo ponerme nada. A mí sí me han gustado un par de los que me he probado. –le dijo Ignatia a Eva, el mal humor asomando en su voz.

–A ver, ¿cuál, por ejemplo? –le respondió Eva, saliendo del mar de ropas y telas y llevando las manos a sus caderas, mirándola con enfado.

–El azul de escote cuadrado –dijo Ignatia tragando saliva, su amiga daba miedo a veces –, era brillante y bonito.

–No, el color era demasiado fuerte, opacaba el color de tus ojos. –le respondió, sentándose a su lado.

¿Qué podía decirle cuando se ponía así tan…profesional?

–Bueno...¿y qué hay del gris de cuello alto? –intentó nuevamente Ignatia.

–¿Me estas jodiendo? –respondió Eva, sobresaltada –Ni siquiera sé por qué permití que te probaras ese. ¡Parecía sacado de una pesadilla medieval! –Eva se acostó en el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos, soplando algunos mechones de cabello lejos de sus ojos. –De hecho, estoy bastante segura de que ese vestido lo usó alguien en la época de la Inquisición, para cazar brujas.

Carajo. Ahora le daba un poco de miedo seguir preguntando.

Lo hizo de todas formas.

–¿Y el verde que se amarraba al cuello? –preguntó Ignatia, cruzando los dedos mentalmente. Sólo quería que la tortura acabara. –Dijiste que el color combinaba con mis ojos.

Eva abrió sólo un ojo y la miró a la cara con expresión seria.

–Sí, el color sí…pero era largo. No puedes usar vestidos largos.

_¡Oh, vamos!_

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué infiernos no? Los vestidos largos son elegantes y necesito algo elegante. Es una boda, no una despedida de solteras, Eva, por Dios.

–Lo que pasa, mi despistada amiga, es que eres muy baja –sentenció Eva, poniéndose de pie nuevamente –Y un vestido largo sólo hará que te veas más baja aún. Parecerás uno de esos hombrecitos del libro que me obligaste a leer. Muy mal libro, por cierto.

Ignatia no lo podía creer. La muy infeliz la estaba comparando con un hobbit. Con. Un. Hobbit.

–Primero, mi _muy _ofensiva amiga, _El Hobbit_ es un excelente libro. Muy superior a tu nivel literario, permíteme agregar. Es imperdonable que te leas en dos días la basura que escribía Lockhart, pero que tuviese que amenazarte para que terminaras esa obra de arte. Y, por cierto, tampoco puedo creer que encontraras atractivo al tarado ese, con su sonrisa asquerosamente falsa y cabello de…

–¡Hey! No te metas con mi gusto por los hombres, Iggy, no te conviene. No con el historial que tienes. –Le respondió, elevando una ceja en su dirección –Además, ¿Quién dijo que le miraba los dientes? No lo quería para que me sonriera, lo quería para jod…

–¿Ignatia?

La voz vino desde la derecha de Ignatia, cortando el acalorado discurso de Eva en el proceso. Gracias a Merlín por eso.

Ignatia se giró y se encontró cara a cara con una mujer que no veía hace años. Mujer que, además, era probablemente uno de los principales (si no el único) motivos por los que estaba precisamente en esa delicada situación de muy poco glamouroso modelaje.

–¡Señora Weasley! –gritó Ignatia, levantándose de golpe para abrazar a la mujer pelirroja.

–¡Por Merlín, sí eres tú! Por un momento te desconocí, querida, ¡estás tan bonita!–le dijo la señora Weasley, separándose de su abrazo y tomando sus manos–. Te pareces mucho a tu padre.

Ignatia le sonrió más que encantada.

Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, ni a ella ni a su familia. Cuando estaba en Hogwarts, solía verlos en la estación de Kings Cross y siempre la invitaban a quedarse un par de días en La Madriguera. El resto del tiempo lo pasaba en Saint Mary's Heart, un orfanato _muggle_ donde la había puesto la hermana de su madre.

La mujer no conocía nada de magia cuando la recibió y al aparecer Ignatia, con siete años, frente a su puerta, sin padres que la recibieran en ningún lado…la acogió en su casa. Por como tres días, antes de inscribirla en Saint Mary's.

–Gracias, señora Weasley. –el comentario sobre ella pareciéndose a su padre era mucho más valioso viniendo de ella, que lo había conocido bien.

–Oh, detente, ya no tienes 13 años, Iggy, querida. Es Molly.

Nah, no iba a ganar esa discusión.

–Nop. Ha sido demasiado tiempo _señora_ Weasley como para que pueda llamarla de otra forma –le dijo sonriendo encantada. La mujer lograba ese efecto en todos. Excepto cuando se enfurecía. No, en ese caso había que huir en la dirección contraria.

La Señora Weasley enfuerecida…algo digno de observar.

Ignatia notó que Eva se había puesto de pie a su lado y se dispuso de inmediato a hacer las presentaciones.

–Señora Weasley, le presento a Evadine Malkin, mi mejor amiga. También amiga de Fred y George, por cierto.

Eva, con su natural y hermosa sonrisa bien puesta, alzó la mano para tomar la de la señora Weasley.

–¡Oh, encantada! Un honor conocer a quien crió a ese parcito. Están un poco locos, pero son siempre muy caballeros y amables.

Y con eso, Eva la tenía comiendo de su mano. Molly sonrió de oreja a oreja, claramente encantada con el comentario. No que a Ignatia le sorprendiera, pensó sonriendo mentalmente. Eva tenía ese efecto en la gente, siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas.

–Oh, eres muy amable, Evadine…

–Es Eva, sólo Eva –la interrumpió Eva con voz dulce.

–Oh, muy bien. Me alegra saber que algo logré con ellos, Merlín sabe que me costó. –Ignatia casi se rió cuando la mujer dijo eso último. Oh, no sólo Merlín lo sabía, sino toda la humanidad. Los gemelos eran todo un caso. –¿De dónde los conoces, si no te molesta que pregunte?

–Bueno, iba un curso sobre ellos en Hogwarts, pero en Ravenclaw. Eran famosos, aunque quizá no por tan buenas razones como ahora. Y bueno, acá tienen un buen negocio y son amables con todos, es difícil no conocerlos. –terminó Eva con una pequeña sonrisa.

La señora Weasley estaba prácticamente babeando sobre ella.

–Además, entre trabajadores del Callejón, hay que mantenerse unidos, ¿no? –interrumpió Ignatia –Mi tienda está no tan lejos de Sortilegios Weasley y Eva trabaja acá, es hija de Madam Malkin y la ayuda con el negocio.

Muchas personas, sobre todo jóvenes, podrían haberse molestado por haberlos presentado relacionándolos con su madre. Les gustaría resaltar por ellos mismos y no considerarían para nada atractivo que sacase a colación a los padres.

Pero no era el caso de Eva. Su amiga estaba muy orgullosa de lo que habían logrado ella y su madre con "Madam Malkin, Túnicas para todas las ocasiones".

–¡De Madam Malkin! Si veo el parecido, sí…–dijo la mujer pelirroja, sonando tan encantada como seguramente lo estaba –E Ignatia, querida, no sabía que tenías una tienda acá, ¿hace cuánto tiempo?

–Eh…tres años, más o menos, pero es una tienda chiquita, una librería. –dijo Ignatia inmediatamente bajándole el perfil a su respuesta, no quería que la señora Weasley se sintiera mal por no saber que tenía un local-librería en el Callejón, incluso cuando venía todos los años a comprar…libros, precisamente.

–Oh…

–Bueeeeeno, como puede ver –continuó Ignatia cambiando el tema rápidamente –estoy buscando un vestido para la gran ocasión. ¿Quién diría que Bill sería el primero en casarse, eh? ¿Qué tal la novia?

La señora Weasley pareció meditar seriamente su respuesta.

–Es…especial. Hay que aprender a conocerla, pero ama mucho a Bill y eso es lo más importante. –dijo la señora Weasley.

–Oh, estoy totalmente de acuerdo, señora. Es usted una muy buena madre, al pensar de esa manera.

_Oh, ya basta Eva, un comentario más y se divorciará del señor Weasley para pedirte matrimonio._

La señora Weasley le sonrió tímida, haciendo ademán de alejar sus palabras con un movimiento de la mano. Y luego sus expresión adquirió un filo pensativo, posando los ojos en Ignatia y luego en Eva.

–Sé que es poco tiempo de aviso, pero deberías venir a la boda también, Eva. Así podrás acompañar a Ignatia y podrás saludar a Fred y a George. Estoy segura de que se alegrarán de verte.

El tono de la señora Weasley le dijo a Ignatia una sola cosa: modo Casamentero.

Chica bonita (más bien despampanante) de sonrisa brillante y personalidad encantadora y que además encontraba "caballerosos" a los gemelos…por supuesto que la mujer le saltaría encima para engancharla con alguno de sus hijos. Sip, modo Casamentero, definitivamente.

Si Eva lo notó…no lo demostró. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando controlar su entusiasmo.

Sin éxito alguno, pero al menos lo intentó.

–¡AAAH! ¡¿En serio?! No quiero ser molestia…¡pero me encantaría ir! ¡Y tengo el vestido perfecto!

Ignatia perdió la audición de un oído por unos segundos. Y _por supuesto_ que tenía listo el vestido…oh, a veces la odiaba.

–Oh, pero qué dices, no es ninguna molestia. –dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo ante la emoción que escapaba por todos los poros de Eva. –Bueno, me están esperando afuera, las veo el viernes entonces. Tú ya sabes cómo llegar Ignatia, querida. Pero tienen que aparecerse en la colina que da a la parte trasera, por temas de…seguridad.

_Um…okey._

–Muy bien, le da mis saludos al señor Weasley. –se despidió Ignatia abrazando a la mujer.

Y luego quedaron las dos solas. Las dos y la TREMENDA felicidad de Eva. Por lo menos una de las dos lo estaba disfrutando.

–La señora Weasley quiere emparejarte con un gemelo pelirrojo, lo notaste ¿no? –le dijo Ignatia, su voz llena de risa.

–No sé de qué estás hablando, Ignatia.

Uh, dijo su nombre completo. Señal para la retirada.

–Ahora sí que debemos encontrar el vestido más espectacular de todos para ti…–dijo su rubia amiga, la sonrisa había quedado en el pasado –no puedo permitir que vayas mal vestida conmigo al lado. Vamos a estar tan espectaculares que nadie mirará a la novia.

_Oh, mierda._

* * *

**Listo, damas y caballeros.  
Próximo capítulo: resultado final de la larga búsqueda (esperemos que encuentre algo, ir desnuda es la opción que queda), boda, Charlie y caída del Ministerio.**  
**Una vez actualice mis dos historias, les dejaré un link en mi biografía: una carpeta de Google Drive con las imágenes de los vestidos de todas (De los dos fics c: )**  
**Espero que les haya gustado y, si pueden, cuéntenme que piensan (: Besos y amor para ustedes! Y gracias por la paciencia! (':**


	4. Milagros

**Disclaimer:** Si leen algo y les parece familiar, no es mío (y).

* * *

_1 de Agosto de 1997, Callejón Diagon_

Cuatro horas y 41 minutos.

Ese era el tiempo que le quedaba de vida.

Porque, definitivamente, si Ignatia no encontraba nada que ponerse antes de las cuatro de la tarde y si, por su culpa, Eva se perdía la boda... iba a asesinarla. E iba a usar su vestido para hacerlo. Iba a hacer trizas su hermoso y brillante vestido y lo iba a utilizar para estrangularla.

Y no es que Ignatia supiera que el vestido de su amiga era hermoso y brillante porque lo hubiese visto, sólo lo asumía. Eva se había negado a mostrárselo, alegando que era "una sorpresa".

–Sabes... –dijo Eva sentándose con desgana en el suelo alfombrado de la última sección de vestidos que quedaba por revisar –…me rindo. No elijas ni veas colores, solo toma un montón de vestidos y pruébalos todos. Y el mejor de ellos...se queda. Ya lo compensaremos con el maquillaje y el cabello y te verás espectacular de todas formas. Merlín bendiga tus curvas, por eso, por cierto.

Ignatia hizo una mueca, no estando de acuerdo con Merlín bendiciendo nada que la hiciese parecer como una vaca caminando en dos patas. Aunque, a decir verdad, pensó Ignatia murmurando mentalmente una disculpa a las vacas, ella no era gorda ni nada, sólo...grande.

Su copa C de delantera no le molestaba mucho, nunca le había causado más problema que uno que otro tarado en Hogwarts haciendo comentarios ofensivos al respecto. Eran sus caderas las que la hacían querer maldecir sus genes. Encontrar jeans talla 42 (a veces 44) en los que pudiese entrar su estúpido trasero...era toda una odisea.

–Sé exactamente qué estás pensando, Iggy. –dijo Eva con tono de reprimenda –Deja de insultar mentalmente a tu trasero, no es tan grande como crees. Eres afortunada...muchas no tienen qué poner entre la pelvis y la silla.

_Sí, como sea._

Ignatia se levantó del pequeño sillón rojo en el que había estado sentada toda la mañana y dedico una larga y muy ferviente oración a todos los dioses del mundo. Parada en la mitad de la sala, miró a su alrededor y seleccionó una de las hileras de ropas colgadas junto a la pared. Una de las pocas que no habían tocado aún. Se acercó, tomó todo lo que entraba en el largo de sus brazos y entró a uno de los probadores, cruzando los dedos mentalmente.

Si elegía uno de esos (y si Eva aceptaba) aún podría dormir una siesta de una hora antes de prepararse para ir a La Madriguera, lo que en su mente sonaba como un maldito buen plan. Dormir y soñar que bailaba desnuda por el mundo. Un mundo sin vestidos, ni largos, ni cortos. Un mundo donde la gente se casaba en jeans. Y ya que estaba con cosas, un mundo donde todas las tiendas de ropa tenían pantalones talla 44.

Ignatia se desnudó apenas estuvo dentro, deseando terminar con el asunto lo antes posible. En la mitad del amplio probador, en ropa interior, se detuvo a observar los afortunados vestidos que serían sometidos al agudo escrutinio de Eva.

Haciendo una rápida primera revisión, Ignatia notó que había tres vestidos que cumplirían el deseo de Eva de que nadie mirara a la novia. Sip. Porque eran tan cortos que todos estarían ocupados observando su trasero desnudo.

Los descartó de inmediato, lanzándolos con enojo al suelo, a una esquina del probador.

Un minuto después, cinco vestidos más habían sufrido la misma suerte que los ultra-cortos. Tres por ser eternamente largos, uno porque tenía un escote que llegaba aproximadamente al ombligo y uno por ser transparente.

TRANSPARENTE, por Dios. ¿Quién demonios, en su sano juicio, se pondría un vestido transparente? Y encima, era carísimo. En ese caso, era mejor ir simplemente desnuda y ahorrarse el dinero ¿no?

Resoplando malhumorada, Ignatia contempló las tres opciones que quedaban. Tomó el primero y se lo puso rápidamente, antes de girarse y verse en el gran espejo que ocupaba toda una pared.

Era un vestido color perla, sin mangas ni tirantes y que se ajustaba a su cuerpo hasta terminar un centímetro por debajo de las rodillas. Eva diría que era un modelo "lápiz". Tenía además una cinta plateada alrededor de la cintura y un diseño floreado, color plateado también, que bajaba por uno de los costados del vestido. Era lindo.

Armándose de valor, Ignatia dio media vuelta, salió del probador y se quedó quieta mientras Eva la miraba atenta, aún sentada en el suelo.

–Muy bien, veamos –dijo Eva cruzando las piernas como un indio y apoyando los codos en las rodillas –El color me gusta, pero no me encanta. Un tono de gris más oscuro habría sido mejor que ese, más lejano al blanco que usará la novia. Y tu piel es pálida, así que los colores pasteles o tonos como ese no son lo tuyo… –_Okay…_–Pero el color es solucionable y la falda estilo lápiz me agrada. - _¡JA! ¡lo sabía! _–Aunque yo lo cortaría un poco, un par de centímetros. Muy bien, opción uno, no me desagrada.

–¿No puedes decir simplemente que te gusta? –dijo Ignatia, sintiendo como su homicida interior pedía sangre.

–Vamos, Iggy, dije que no me desagrada, ¡ve a ponerte otro! –respondió Eva sonriendo dulcemente.

Estúpida mejor amiga. ¿Quién necesitaba mejores amigas? Podía vivir sin ella. Iba a huir lejos, lejos donde pudiese usar camisetas amplias con animales estampados y ser feliz. Y tenía a Mr. Darcy, su lechuza negra, para que le hiciera compañía. Aunque Mr. Darcy no iba a darle consejos amorosos ni la haría reír como Eva. Maldición.

Suspirando, Iggy dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar al probador, revisando sus opciones. Quedaban dos vestidos. Uno negro de tela suave y uno calipso de falda abultada.

Algo le dijo que si usaba el vestido calipso, no podría cumplir su deseo de pasar lo más inadvertida posible en la boda, el color era demasiado fuerte, así que tomó el negro. Le diría a Eva que eran los únicos dos que no eran largos o transparentes y así no quedaría más remedio que usar el vestido color perla, que era bonito.

Se puso el vestido a la velocidad del sonido, lo abrochó en la parte trasera del cuello y aplanó la falda sobre sus piernas, antes de girarse a verse al espejo.

Y la única palabra que apareció en su cabeza fue "Wow". Y esa ni siquiera era una palabra.

¿Quién hubiese pensado que ella, Ignatia Sin-mucha-gracia Fenwick, podría verse guapa en un vestido?

La parte delantera tenía forma de corazón y alzaba sus pechos haciendo que se vieran más grandes de lo que eran. Lo que ya era bastante, pero no se veía mal. Ni grotesco. Ni la hacía parecer prostituta, sin intención de ofender a ninguna mujer que trabajase de forma honesta. Se veía hasta elegante. Y, además, se amarraba con gruesas tiras de tela detrás del cuello, afirmando _todo_ de forma cómoda. La parte de la cintura era ajustada, pero la falda era amplia y caía como una campana hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Era más corto de lo que Ignatia estaba habituada a usar, pero no se veía mal. Y escondía su trasero.

–¿Por qué tardas tant…?

Eva se detuvo en la entrada del probador, sujetando con un brazo la gruesa cortina que separaba la habitación del resto de la tienda. Ignatia, que la había visto a través del espejo, se giró a verla, apenas conteniendo su emoción.

–¡Eva, mira! ¡Me gusta este! -le dijo con entusiasmo –Es cómodo y sencillo y el negro combina con todo, ¿no?

–Santa Madre de todo lo Vintage. -dijo Eva en un susurro, mirándola de arriba abajo con ojos como platos –¡Iggy, es perfecto! ¡Pareces sacada de una revista de moda de los años 40!

Oh, por Merlín. Le gustaba el vestido…¡Le gustaba!

–A ver...gírate y párate en la punta de los pies.

Ignatia se apresuró a seguir sus instrucciones, emocionada porque, al parecer, la búsqueda había terminado. ¡Alcanzaría a tomar su siesta!

Eva se acercó y se paró tras ella, mirándola a través del espejo.

–Mmh…tengo en mente los zapatos perfectos. Rojos, con cintas negras. Labios rojos, al igual que el marco de tus lentes…¿quién diría que encontraríamos un vestido que pudiese usarse con anteojos? -dijo Eva sonriendo.

-Pero mis lentes no son roj…

-Solucionable. Y con el cabello un poco más corto… -Eva separó el cabello de Ignatia en dos partes y lo alzó, pegado a su cabeza, para que se viera más corto de lo que era. –Voilà. Perfecto.

-Eva…-empezó Ignatia, no queriendo bajar de las nubes a su amiga –no voy a cortarme el cabello.

Ignatia esperaba que eso estuviera claro. Le gustaba su cabello como estaba. Además, la última vez que había ido a que se lo cortaran, la maldita bruja estilista se había dejado llevar por la emoción y lo había cortado un poco más de lo que ella había pedido. Unos 20 centímetros más de lo que ella había pedido.

–Iggy, no hará falta. Ya me encargo yo. –le dijo Eva, con voz segura –Ahora vuelve a tu casa y nos vemos en...90 minutos.

¡Oh, libertad!

Ignatia se desnudó a toda velocidad, pensando en su cómoda cama esperando en su casa, sin siquiera importarle que Eva aún estuviese en el probador, a su lado.

Qué diablos, en la última fiesta a la que había ido, Eva había visto más de ella de lo que le podía mostrar estando en ropa interior. Se había pasado un poquitito con el alcohol. Cosas que pasaban.

Cosas que pasaban cuando no podía aguantar un poco de alcohol en su sistema. Sus antepasados irlandeses todavía lloraban de vergüenza.

–Muy bien…–gritó Ignatia, corriendo hacia la puerta de la tienda –¡Dejaré abierto!

* * *

–Hey Iggy, ¡arriba, arriba!

Ignatia abrazó su suave almohada y hundió la cabeza en ella, pero abrió un ojo de todos modos. Eva estaba sentada frente a su tocador, abriendo su gran maleta de maquillaje.

–Uuh…¿qué hora es? –preguntó Ignatia, más que un poco desorientada.

–La una y media. Tienes 30 minutos para meterte a la ducha, luego 20 minutos para comer. Te traje una ensalada de esas que te gustan. Y luego, te transformaré en una diosa de principios del siglo 20. –le dijo Eva rápidamente, con una sonrisa gigante en la cara.

El buen humor de Eva era contagioso e Ignatia se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa. Una vez pasada la crisis de "no hay vestidos para tu cuerpo deforme", todo volvía a ser lindo. ¡Estaba invitada a una boda! ¡Y se pondría un vestido bonito!

Y por lo visto, no sólo el buen ánimo de Eva era contagioso, también sus ideas. Ignatia no solía emocionarse por ponerse vestidos.

–Muy bien, señorita tan-sólo-un-poco-controladora –dijo Ignatia sentándose en la cama y estirando los brazos por sobre su cabeza –Pero en serio, ¿vamos a ocupar una hora y media en arreglarnos?

–No, Iggy –corrigió Eva –, ocuparemos una hora y cuarenta minutos. Y aun así es poco tiempo. Debemos ocuparnos de todos los detalles. Y, créeme, son muchos detalles.

–¿Por qué la gente se esfuerza tanto por verse bien en las bodas? La finalidad debería ser ver a los novios y aplaudirlos, no verse bien en las fotos.

–Porque en las bodas todos se ponen a pensar en lo corta que es la vida, lo lindas que son las bodas y en lo bueno que sería tener una mujer hermosa de blanco colgada al brazo, listos para comenzar una vida feliz. Es decir, es el lugar perfecto para encontrar marido.

_Bendito Merlín._

–No sé para qué me molesto…

–¿En preguntar cosas obvias? Tampoco lo sé, Iggy. Ahora ¡a la ducha!

Ignatia se apresuró a meterse a la ducha. Más por las ganas de comerse su rica ensalada con pollo que porque Eva le hubiese gritado. Eso lo hacía todos los días, después de todo.

Ignatia se acercó a la bañera y echó a correr el agua, esperando pacientemente a que pasara de frío a hirviendo. Si había algo que _amaba_ eran las duchas calientes. Muy calientes.

Varios minutos después, Ignatia salió del baño en la mitad de una nube de vapor, su piel roja por la temperatura del agua, piernas depiladas, cabello húmedo y envuelta en su bata favorita.

–Cinco minutos antes del tiempo límite de ducha. –comentó Eva, dedicándole una rápida mirada antes de volverse nuevamente al espejo –Muy bien, Iggy, muy bien.

Ignatia ignoró su comentario, se sentó en la cama y tomó la ensalada que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. Oh, como amaba esa bendita ensalada.

La vendían en un local junto a la Heladería de Florean Fortescue y era la mejor del mundo. Le ponían una salsa espectacular por la que ella, todos los días, rogaba por la receta. Nunca se la daban.

Miró a Eva, que estaba maquillándose. La mujer era una genia, había que decirlo. Eva era bonita (más bien espectacularmente hermosa) en un mal día, pero cuando se esforzaba, como en aquel momento...era otro nivel. Grandes ligas. Definitivamente la Señora Weasley iba a patear lejos al señor Weasley y le iba a pedir matrimonio cuando la viera.

Sus párpados estaban cubiertos por una leve capa de sombra de un color entre el violeta y el gris y desde la comisura de sus ojos nacían líneas de un polvillo brilloso que hacía que sus ojos también se vieran brillantes. Sus pestañas se veían muy, muy largas; había puesto algo de rubor en sus mejillas y sus labios estaban pintados de un suave color rosa. Al igual que sus uñas.

Ah, qué demonios, ella misma iba a pedirle matrimonio.

–Estás espectacular, Eva. –dijo ignatia, mientras pinchaba lechuga y un trozo de pollo con su tenedor –¿Tanto esfuerzo no tendrá nada que ver con algún personaje, digamos...pelirrojo que tiene un gemelo? –Ignatia estaba segura que la señora Weasley iba a aprovechar la oportunidad y haría marchar hacia al altar a alguno de sus hijos gemelos, del brazo de Eva –Es por mí, ¿cierto? –continuó, guiñando un ojo en su dirección –¿piensas seducirme?

–Por supuesto que es por ti, Iggy. –comentó Eva con una sonrisa, mientras se colocaba unos delicados aros colgantes de color plateado –¿Por qué crees que he estado pegada a ti, digamos, los últimos tres años? Busco la manera de meterme en tus pantalones. Ahora, mueve tu sexy trasero hasta acá, puedes comer mientras soluciono tu cabello.

Y 20 minutos después, Ignatia se encontró estrujando su cerebro en busca de las palabras perfectas para escribirle una oda a Eva. Su amiga había logrado que se viera bonita. De verdad_ bonita_.

Había delineado sus párpados con negro y había puesto una gruesa capa de máscara en sus pestañas, haciendo que se vieran de un kilómetro. Había puesto una buena cantidad de rubor en sus mejillas, pero sin que se viera sobrecargado ni excesivo. En resumen, había hecho milagros. Había pintado sus labios y uñas del mismo color: rojo. Pero rojo,_ rojo_. Y su cabello se veía hermoso.

Eva había arreglado cada mechón de cabello, con mucha paciencia, y había recogido sus rulos para que su cuello quedara descubierto, pero no se veía como un moño. Parecía que tuviese el cabello más corto.

–Eva... –dijo Ignatia, encantada con los resultados –declaro abiertamente mi amor hacia ti. Pídeme lo que quieras, dinero, joyas, pasteles, hijos, lo que quieras.

–Lo que quiero es que te metas al baño y te pongas el vestido mientras yo me pongo el mío. ¡Ah, y no te pongas sujetador!

_Ah, ¿qué?_

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué diablos no?

–Ugh, Iggy, ¡sólo no lo hagas!

–Está bien, está bien…no hace falta que te enronches, por Dios...Y ponte tu vestido de una vez. Ya me tienes considerando la opción de que elegiste ir en bikini o algo así…

–Eso, mi querida Iggy, sería de muy mal gusto. Ahora ¡shú! –gritó moviendo las manos en señal de "¡vete!" –¡al baño, al baño!

Cuando Ignatia salió de baño un par de minutos después, tuvo que levantar su mandíbula del suelo.

–Carajo, Eva…guau. Ibas en serio con eso de buscar marido, ¿no?

–Yo siempre voy en serio, mi amiga. ¿Te gusta? Lo saqué de la tienda hace un par de meses, pensando que ya llegaría la ocasión de usarlo.

Pues la ocasión sí había llegado, pensó Ignatia. El vestido era de un color rosa perlado, con miles de detallitos de diamantes. La parte delantera tenía forma de corazón, sin mangas ni tiras de tela. Y se ajustaba al cuerpo de Eva como un guante. Lo que era bastante decir porque Eva tenía un cuerpo por el que el 90% de la población femenina cometería asesinato. Además los diamantes eran más abundantes en la tela que cubría sus pechos y en la línea central del vestido, haciendo que su figura se viera aún más estilizada, si eso era posible.

El vestido terminaba en la mitad de sus muslos, pero continuaba hasta el suelo con un velo color rosa, cubriendo casi por completo sus zapatos plateados, que brillaban tras la tela semi-transparente.

–Muy bien, Iggy, sé que te tengo loca, pero debemos apresurarnos. Acá tienes tus zapatos –dijo Eva, sacando a la otra rubia de su estupor. –Son bastante altos, pero son cómodos y firmes. Y harán que tus piernas y ese trasero tuyo se luzcan como nunca antes.

Ignatia se puso los zapatos, no muy convencida de que lucir su trasero fuera una buena idea, pero qué demonios, era demasiado tarde para quejarse. Tomó los anteojos que le estaba pasando su amiga, que ahora tenían marco rojo y se los colocó, girándose para quedar frente al gran espejo que tenía en una esquina de su habitación.

Su amiga hacía milagros. Milagros.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola! Este fue un capítulo muy divertido de escribir, espero que les haya gustado (:  
El próximo capítulo empezará desde el punto de vista de Charlie y lo subiré, espero, que en dos días. Se viene la boda y veremos a nuestras chicas encontrarse con la gente de la otra historia, de Ovejas Negras (que también deberían leer porque se va a poner bueno!)**  
**Y en mi biografía, encontrarán el link de la carpeta compartida, con las imágenes de los vestidos, para que los vean ;D**  
**Ojalá puedan dejarme un review, para saber qué les pareció! (Acepto insultos también u_u)**  
**Besos!**


	5. La boda

**Disclaimer:** Si leer algo y les parece familiar, no es mío (y).

* * *

Charlie Weasley lo estaba pasando muy bien.

Algunas personas podrían considerar el asistir a una boda con 100 invitados y ser amenazado por una madre histérica (gritando que o se cortaba el pelo o lo dejaba calvo) como algo un poco lejano a la definición general de "pasarlo bien". Pero, por otro lado, había pasado las últimas 24 horas riéndose de Bill y sus nervios-de-novio, lo que era definitivamente compatible con _su_ definición de "pasarlo bien".

Charlie todavía no podría creer que Bill se casaba.

Habían pasado horas y horas, durante años, comentando que nunca se casarían. Que serían los solteros Weasley por siempre, y que iban a disfrutar sin culpas dicha soltería.

Y lo habían hecho.

Para Charlie, la "eterna soltería" había significado completa y absoluta libertad. Ir por el mundo, conociendo nuevos lugares, nuevas personas. Nuevas especies del ser vivo más alucinante que pisaba la tierra y a los que él había dedicado su tiempo completo. Sus dragones.

No había nada en el mundo entero que lo apasionara más. Porque sí, no era un gusto. No era un capricho. Era una pasión. Era parte de lo que lo definía como persona. Y lo sería siempre, hasta el día en que dejara de respirar.

Y, para Bill, había significado recoger una que otra mujer hermosa en algún bar dentro del continente. No cualquier mujer, por supuesto, sino alguna que de verdad dejara a Bill sudando frío con una sola mirada. Algo que ocurría con más frecuencia de la que se podría esperar.

Su hermano, el enamoradizo.

Pero eso había sido en sus días de juventud…días que, al parecer habían terminado.

"_Hermanito…estoy enamorado"_, le había dicho Bill, hace algo más de un año. Nada nuevo en aquella frase. Había conocido a una de esas mujeres, las que le hacían volverse loco. Pero esa vez era diferente. Algo en el tono de voz de Bill le dijo que esta mujer sería la última.

Fleur Delacour había sido transferida al banco Gringotts, para mejorar su inglés, o al menos eso había dicho ella. Sí, claro. Excusas. La mujer sabía usar sus recursos, eso estaba claro.

Y Charlie, luego de recoger su culo del suelo y trasladarlo a una silla, le pidió a Bill que elaborara más su…frase.

Bill, entonces, se había deshecho en adjetivos hermosos y soñadores. Había dado una descripción, de cerca de diez minutos, de sobre cómo brillaban los ojos de la chica-veela, cómo brillaba su cabello a la luz de las velas y de cómo brillaba ella en general en todo momento del día. Le había dicho que era muy divertida y que le hacía reír. Que pensaba en ella todo el día y cuando no pensaba en ella, estaba hablando con ella, pensando en qué cosa decirle para hacerla reír.

En ese momento, Charlie se había apoyado pesadamente en el respaldo de la silla y había pensado dos cosas.

Primero, Bill estaba perdido. Muchas veces se habían sentado a hablar de mujeres, pero nunca antes su hermano se había esforzado tanto en describir las diferentes formas en que ella _movía las manos_.

Y, segundo, si Bill estaba enamorado y era en ese momento la descripción gráfica de "estar enamorado"…eso quería decir que él, Charlie Weasley, estaba entonces perdidamente enamorado de sus dragones.

Lo que, por lo demás, sonaba hermoso. Podía vivir con y de sus dragones hasta el día en que se muriera y él sería feliz haciéndolo; pero, mientras esperaba de pie a que aparecieran los primeros invitados de la boda, junto a la colina más cercana a La Madriguera, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que su hermano mayor le había dicho hace no más de una hora.

"_Puedes reírte todo lo que quieras, Hermanito _–le había dicho Bill mientras él se revolcaba de la risa. El novio estaba preocupado por su corbata, porque quizá no combinara con los ojos de la novia –_ya me reiré yo cuando te suceda a ti…no puedes esconderte tras los dragones por siempre, y cuando esa persona aparezca, ya sabrás a lo que me refiero...la vida te alcanzará en algún momento…es sólo cosa de tiempo"_

Charlie se había puesto de pie, limpiando las lágrimas que habían sido resultado de su ataque de risa y le había dicho que eso no sucedería nunca. Que era imposible.

No es que no pudiera admirar, de vez en cuando, la belleza de alguna mujer. Lo hacía, pero admirar a una mujer era muy distinto a sentir pasión haciéndolo. Pasión admirando a una mujer, quería decir. Al menos no una pasión comparable con lo que le hacía sentir el cálido aliento de un _Vipertooth peruano_ recién nacido sobre las manos, por ejemplo

Su madre creía que estaba loco. Y quizá sí lo estuviera. Debía acostumbrarse pronto a la idea de que lo tratara como si algo hubiese salido mal durante su crianza. Con Bill casándose, era esperable que su madre comenzara a presionar con que él era el siguiente.

Lamentable.

Los primeros invitados comenzaron a llegar entonces y Ginny, que estaba a su lado, se apresuró a darles la bienvenida, dedicando amplias sonrisas y cálidas palabras. Era increíble todo lo que había crecido su pequeña hermanita. Cada vez que volvía a casa después de meses en Rumania, se encontraba con que estaba más alta y más hermosa. Había considerado seriamente dejarse caer en Hogwarts en algún momento para amedrentar a los estúpidos y hormonales adolescentes que compartían año con ella y que creían que podían poner sus grasientas manos sobre su hermanita, pero luego decidió en contra. Sabía que estaría a salvo con Fred, George y Ron a sus espaldas. Y si resultaba que sus tres hermanos menores no hacían un buen trabajo protegiendo el honor de su pequeña Ginny, ya los haría pagar él. Y no sería lindo.

–Muchas gracias por venir, si sigue por la alfombra le indicarán su lugar, adelante.

La voz de Ginny llegó a sus oídos, sacándolo de sus pensamientos homicidas.

Otra pareja hizo su aparición y luego otra y otra y otra. Y entre él, Ginny y su padre, que estaba a su otro lado, repartieron sonrisas y palabras de bienvenida a las decenas y decenas de personas.

–Hey, papá –dijo Fred, luego de correr por sobre la alfombra roja que unía la carpa con el lugar junto a la colina donde estaban recibiendo invitados –, mamá necesita ayuda. Hagrid se sentó en las sillas equivocadas y está histérica.

–Santo Merlín, quédate acá un segundo hijo, mientras lo soluciono.

Los tres Weasley vieron como su padre corría a toda velocidad.

–¿En serio se sentó en las sillas sin protección? –preguntó Charlie, tratando de no reír al imaginarse a Hagrid enterrando las sillas en el césped. Le caía muy bien Hagrid, era sencillo y un muy fiel aliado. Compartían el amor por los dragones y tenía reacciones de lo más divertidas.

–Sip. Casi pude oír a las delicadas sillitas doradas gritar pidiendo auxilio.

Ginny soltó una risita y Charlie sonrió ampliamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. Hagrid era todo un caso.

Su sonrisa duró menos que la cena de un _Longhorn rumano_, porque frente a él hizo aparición otra pareja de invitados. Nada nuevo ahí, pues llevaban cerca de una hora dando la bienvenida a diferentes personas.

Pero no era cualquier pareja invitada. Era una pareja de mujeres. Un par de mujeres espectacularmente…espectaculares. O al menos una de ellas lo era, la otra mujer se perdió en la periferia de la vista de Charlie.

La mujer que se robó toda su atención era media cabeza más baja que él, pero llevaba zapatos altos, por lo que probablemente fuera un poco más baja de lo que parecía.

Tenía el cabello ondulado, de un rico color rubio con un leve tono cobrizo, que flotaba alrededor de su cuello. Y cuando ella alzó la vista, los ojos azules de Charlie se encontraron con los color verde de la mujer, a través de los anteojos de marco rojo que ella usaba. El rojo combinaba perfectamente con sus labios, que estaban pintados del mismo color. Y su vestido negro…santísimo Merlín.

La mujer parecía sacada de una fantasía Pin-up. Su vestido se ajustaba a sus curvas de tal forma que a Charlie le entraban ganas de averiguar quién era el creador de tan maravilloso vestido y hacerle una cuantiosa donación.

Porque…por Dios qué curvas. Y qué piernas.

Cuando Charlie logró, con mucho esfuerzo, que su vista volviera a la altura de la cara de la mujer, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, más amplia que la que había tenido en la cara cuando la vio por primera vez.

Qué equivocado estaba su hermanito mayor. Claro que podía disfrutar de una mujer. Estaba casado con sus dragones, pero eso no tenía por qué ser impedimento para disfrutar de una buena tarde y noche junto a buena compañía, ¿no?

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Ignatia, luego de aparecerse junto a Eva en la colina detrás de La Madriguera, fue asegurarse que su vestido aún mostrara sólo la piel que se supone que debía mostrar. No sabía por qué diablos le había hecho caso a su amiga y no se había puesto sujetador. Ahora se pasaría la tarde revisando si sus pechos no estaban tomando más sol del que deberían.

Aunque…al parecer no sería la única revisando si su vestido la mantenía decente aún. Frente a ella estaba un hombre pelirrojo que luego de mirarla fugazmente a los ojos (con unos increíbles ojos azul brillante) se quedó pegado en su escote.

Santo cielo.

Ignatia no sabía si sentirse ofendida o abrazar a Eva.

Ignatia aprovechó el tiempo que el pelirrojo tardó en mirarle las piernas y el escote nuevamente, antes de volver a sus ojos, para tratar de descubrir su identidad. El cabello rojo daba una pista grandota, ¿pero quién?

Podía ser uno de los muchos parientes repartidos por el continente, pero si estaba en la comisión "bienvenido a la mejor boda de todos los tiempos", junto a…alguno de los gemelos y a una chica pelirroja, debía ser del círculo Weasley más cercano e inmediato.

El problema era que no venía a La Madriguera desde que ella tenía…14 años. Es decir unos buenos 10 años.

Y, por lo visto, mucho podía pasar en 10 años, porque el pelirrojo que ahora (por fin) la miraba a los ojos, era un espécimen de lo más espectacular. Y, definitivamente, si alguien con la piel así de bronceada y con brazos así de…wow, ella…pues ella lo recordaría, ¿no?

Entonces el espécimen pelirrojo le sonrió e Ignatia se olvidó por completo de lo que había estado intentando descubrir. ¿Qué era? ¿Que si sus brazos tendrían realmente la fuerza que aparentaban? ¿Si su piel bronceada conservaba el calor del sol y era tan cálida como parecía?

El silencio que la rodeaba fue lo que la sacó de sus acalorados pensamientos y alejó la vista del (espectacular) pelirrojo, para mirar al otro pelirrojo, uno que sí conocía. Fred. O George.

No era muy importante cuál gemelo era. Lo importante era que _claramente_ el gemelo estaba haciendo esfuerzos para no reírse mientras miraba de ella al otro pelirrojo, el de los brazos increíbles y ojos luminosos.

¿Ojos luminosos? _¿Ojos luminosos?_

¿Y quién se supone que era ella ahora? ¿Lord Byron?

–¡Eva! ¡Iggy! –gritó Fred/George con exagerada alegría, aun escondiendo (muy mal) una sonrisa.

Eva, que al contrario del gemelo, le importaba un cuerno reírse en su cara, sonreía abiertamente y respondió al gemelo no sin antes enviarle a Ignatia una "no-creas-que-puedes-engañarme" mirada.

Qué demonios, ¡no podía culparla! ¿Le había visto los brazos, por Merlín?

–¡Fred! –el cómo lo identificaba, estaba más allá de la comprensión de Ignatia – ¿qué le sucedió a tu oreja?

_¿Ah?_

Lo primero que pensó Ignatia era que Eva había abusado de la laca de cabello y estaba en algún estado intoxicado. Pero luego notó lo que Eva había visto. El gemelo, Fred, tenía una oreja menos. ¿Qué diablos le había sucedido?

–No es nada, mi querida Eva. Ahora no podrás jactarte de saber diferenciarnos, ¿eh?

–¡Ja! Por favor, podría diferenciarlos con los ojos cerrados, Fred. De todas formas, sigues siendo el gemelo más guapo.

_Santo cielo_…_Eva._ Sutileza pura.

–La que está dolorosamente hermosa eres tú, Eva. ¿Pretendes que nadie mire a la novia esta tarde? –le dijo Fred, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Definitivamente esos dos iban a terminar casados antes de que terminara la velada_._

Y la Sra. Weasley se iba a hacer pipí de la emoción.

Antes de poder intervenir y decir…cualquier cosa, como para que se acordaran que ella seguía ahí; apareció otro pelirrojo, caminando apresuradamente por la alfombra roja que se perdía más allá de la colina. Un pelirrojo que ella sí conocía muy bien.

–Muy bien, ahora las sillas resistentes son plateadas, para evitar posibles futuras confusi…

–¡Señor Weasley!

Oh, le encantaba el señor Weasley. Era un hombre con un sentido del humor y una forma de ver la vida envidiables. Amaba a su mujer más que a nada en el mundo y había sacrificado mucho para sacar adelante a su familia, con esfuerzo y mucho orgullo. La había recibido como una más de sus hijos las veces que se había quedado en La Madriguera y había sido buen amigo de su padre.

El Sr. Weasley pareció no tener ni idea de quién era la mujer que le hablaba, pero un par de segundos después, y bajo la atenta mirada de sus hijos (menos de Fred que seguía mirando a Eva) su cara se iluminó con comprensión.

–¡Ignatia! ¡Por Merlín, casi no te reconocí! –dijo el hombre pelirrojo acercándose rápidamente y tomando sus manos –de hecho, no te reconocí, ¡pero esos ojos son difíciles de olvidar, señorita! ¡Los ojos de tu padre!

¡Aaaaaw! ¡Por eso le caía tan bien! ¡Era tan dulce!

–Bueno, usted sigue igual que siempre, Señor Weasley, los años no pasan en usted –le respondió Cassandra y sonrió amablemente cuando el hombre se sonrojó como loco –pero los años sí han pasado por sobre sus hijos, no logro reconocerlos, además de a Fred.

Dijo eso intentando sonar lo más despreocupada posible y no desesperada por conocer la identidad del pelirrojo guapo de la piel exquisita. No.

El pelirrojo en cuestión miraba de su padre a ella con cara de "¡woah!". Bueno, él ya sabía quién era ella. Y no tenía que mirarla con esa cara tampoco. ¡Sí, ella podía verse así de bien con un vestido! ¡Y sí, ahora tenía pechos!

Ignatia ya sabía exactamente quién era él. Sólo quería la…confirmación.

–Oh, esta mujercita de acá es Ginny…

–¡No es cierto! –dijo Ignatia antes de poder contenerse. ¡Santo cielo! ¡La última vez que la había visto estaba en pañales aún! –¡Estás enorme Ginny! ¡Y muy linda! Debes estar volviendo loco al montón de hermanos trogloditas que tienes, ¿eh? ¿Cuantos novios tienes ya en tu cuenta?

–Ninguno –dijeron a la vez Fred y Charlie. Completamente serios.

Ginny la miró y se rió bajito. Estaba roja como un tomate, pero claramente estaba disfrutando de la reacción de sus hermanos.

–Unos cuantos.

¡JA!

Ignatia le sonrió contenta y Eva se rió a su lado. Las caras de los hombres pelirrojos eran dignas de portada de diario. Incluyendo al Sr. Weasley, pese a que él no había dicho nada.

–Bueno, Ginny Weasley –continuó rápidamente Ignatia, antes de que los señores iniciaran una escena y pusieran en vergüenza a la pobre muchacha –Yo soy Ignatia Fenwick, pero puedes decirme Iggy y te conocí cuando eras de este tamaño, aproximadamente –le dijo, acercando sus dedos pulgar e índice, para demostrarle lo pequeña que era. –Mi padre era amigo de los tuyos y conocí a tus hermanos mayores en Hogwarts. Y esta es Evadine Malkin, también conocida como Eva, mi mejor amiga.

Ginny les sonrió ampliamente. De verdad era muy linda. Y el jefe de los Weasley aprovechó el silencio para aclararse la garganta e ir a lo importante. El pelirrojo de los súper-brazos.

–Y este, es Charlie, ya debes acordarte de él.

Oh, sí, lo hacía. Sólo que su recuerdo de Charlie era bastante lejano al Charlie que tenía frente a ella ahora. El cabello rojo y los ojos azules era lo único que quedaba del Charlie de los tiempos de Hogwarts.

Ignatia y Charlie habían sido algo así como amigos, más o menos, hasta que ella inició su cuarto año en Hogwarts. Había pasado los primeros días de las vacaciones en La Madriguera y al volver a Hogwarts se habían…distanciado de a poco. Charlie iniciaba su quinto año y al ser elegido Prefecto, y sumando eso al hecho de que era el buscador de Gryffindor y ese año fue elegido Capitán del equipo…bueno, se distanciaron.

Qué demonios, el tipo se hizo popular, hizo nuevas amistades y la Ravenclaw flacuchenta quedó en el pasado. Nada que hacer.

Ignatia no se lo había tomado a pecho ni nada. Lo había lamentado al comienzo, pero no había hecho nada para solucionarlo tampoco.

Charlie se adelantó y tomó su mano.

Maldición, ¿quería que se desmayara? ¡No podía llegar y tocarla sin aviso!

–Ignatia, tanto tiempo –le dijo con una voz rica y profunda. Oh, quizá sí se desmayara, después de todo. –Ven, te acompaño a tu asiento.

Le ofreció su brazo derecho e Ignatia dudó por un segundo. Buscó a Eva con la mirada, y la encontró caminando por la alfombra, ya varios metros más lejos, tomada del brazo de Fred.

Maldita yegua.

Le sonrió a Charlie y tomó su brazo. Debía tranquilizarse, y debía hacerlo rápido. Estaba armando demasiado alboroto. Era atractivo, sí. Ridículamente atractivo, si debía ser sincera, pero tenía 23 años, no 13. Era una mujer adulta, madura e independiente. Segura de sí misma.

O al menos así se había sentido 10 minutos atrás.

Sí, era cierto. Hace más de un año que no tenía nada con ningún hombre, después del fiasco que resultó ser su última relación. Pero eso no era excusa para ponerse nerviosa. Charlie era digno de segundas, terceras y cuartas miradas, pero tampoco pensaba terminar con él en la cama esa noche.

Así que mejor se tranquilizaba y se enfocaba en pasarlo bien. Estaba en la boda de Bill, algo que pensó que nunca ocurriría y se veía bonita en un vestido, lo que pensó que tampoco ocurriría nunca. Y si Charlie estaba dispuesto a lanzarle miradas acaloradas como la que estaba recibiendo en ese momento…bien ella podía devolverlas. Calor no le faltaba, ¿no?

* * *

25 minutos más tarde, Ignatia estaba sentada en la tercera fila del millón de sillas ubicadas dentro de la carpa, junto al pasillo central, por donde la novia acababa de hacer aparición del brazo de un hombre bajito y de barba chistosa y que se veía como si fuese la persona más orgullosa y contenta de la tierra. Que, probablemente, lo era.

Fleur Delacour era…de otro mundo. Se veía preciosa con su vestido blanco lleno de plumas y que tenía el diseño de dos pavos reales en la parte delantera. Incluso Eva, que estaba en un comienzo enfadada porque no había conseguido verse más espectacular que la novia, tuvo que admitir que el vestido era increíble. Y siendo la opinión de una Malkin, era algo enorme.

La novia se detuvo junto a su futuro marido, que se veía radiante, igual que ella. Bill había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que Ignatia había pisado La Madriguera, pero eso ya lo sabía. Lo había visto un par de veces en el Callejón Diagon, aunque no se había acercado a él para hablarle. Su cara estaba marcada con cicatrices que en un hombre menos feliz se verían horribles. En él, en ese momento, eran casi imperceptibles.

Bill sonrió a la novia con amor y se pararon juntos de la mano, frente a un hombre tan pequeño que Ignatia estaba segura que debía tener sangre de duende en alguna parte de sus minúsculas venas.

–Oye Iggy, ¿quién crees que era el duende? –preguntó Eva en un susurro, cerca de su oído. Por eso eran tan amigas, pensaba igual –¿Su madre o su padre?

–Espero que no haya sido el padre…sino habría sido una relación bastante aburrida. –le respondió Ignatia en un susurro también.

–Sí…aunque pensándolo bien, si hubiese sido al revés, habría sido una relación algo dolorosa.

Ignatia le dio un codazo en las costillas a su amiga, haciendo esfuerzos dignos de aplausos para no reírse.

–Damas y caballeros –habló el hombre-duende con voz suave, interrumpiéndolas y provocando que la carpa quedara en absoluto silencio –Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de estas dos almas, de la cual seremos esta tarde fieles testigos. El amor es un gran proyecto, sin duda alguna, pero es ante todo una forma de estar en el presente y de defenderlo todos los días. Cuanto más grande es, más grandes y poderosos han de ser las horas y los días que abarquen ese amor.

Wow…el hombre-duende sí que sabía dar discursos, pensó Ignatia mientras se limpiaba las primeras lágrimas de la cara. Primeras, porque sabía que serían muchas.

Miró a los novios otra vez y sus ojos se desviaron hacia el pelirrojo parado junto a Bill. Charlie. Estaba mirado hacia el frente, así que sólo podía verle la parte trasera de la cabeza, la espalda y bueno…el trasero.

_Bien ahí, Charlie. Bien ahí…_

En el tiempo que tuvieron desde que comenzaron a caminar por la alfombra hasta que la acompañó a su asiento, hablaron prácticamente de todo.

Ignatia estaba un poco sorprendida con lo fácil que era conversar con Charlie. En el último año en Hogwarts en el que habían hablado, sus conversaciones se habían vuelto más y más incómodas, antes de cesar por completo.

No había sido el caso ese día.

Habían bromeado y se habían reído. Ignatia le había dicho que había dejado de hablarle en Hogwarts porque le daba vergüenza ser visto con una Ravenclaw sin gracia. Él había respondido que la idiotez adolescente alcanzaba a veces dimensiones desproporcionadas, porque vergüenza era lo último que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, mientras la llevaba del brazo.

Ignatia, por supuesto, se había puesto roja como el cabello de Charlie, pero había reído con ganas de todas formas.

Le había sorprendido también que él recordara algunas cosas de ellas. Cosas que no tendría por qué recordar. Como que era una adicta al chocolate y que no le gustaba el café ni la mermelada de mora. Malditas pepitas siempre encontraban la manera de meterse entre sus dientes. Siempre.

Ignatia había intentado que la sorpresa no se notara en su voz, y le había bajado el perfil. Le había dicho que el chocolate era el motivo por el que su trasero tenía el tamaño de la cabaña de Hagrid. Luego se había arrepentido de inmediato de su comentario, cuando el tema de conversación se trasladó a su trasero.

Charlie le había dicho que la cabaña de Hagrid nunca antes había sido comparada con algo tan lindo e Ignatia casi se había tropezado y caído sobre su cara. ¡Le había dicho que tenía lindo trasero, en nombre de Merlín y su…trasero mágico!

Entonces Ignatia se había apresurado a cambiar el tema de inmediato y le había preguntado por sus dragones. Su amor por ellos había comenzado en algún momento entre el tercer y cuarto año del pelirrojo y desde entonces no se había callado al respecto. Al menos hasta que dejó de hablarle.

La cara de Charlie se había iluminado más que la decoración navideña que Eva había puesto en su tienda el año anterior. Y eso…era bastante.

Le había hablado sobre las distintas especies que tenía a su cuidado en Rumania, de las que había conocido en su paso por diferentes países del mundo y de las que le faltaba por conocer todavía. Que le encantaba su trabajo, aunque fuera peligroso. Aunque ese detalle lo agregó cuando Ignatia le preguntó si no le daba miedo que su piel quedara del mismo color que su cabello si se cruzaba con alguna dragona en la mitad de su síndrome pre-menstrual o algo así.

Le contó que volvía pocas veces a su casa, y que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en Rumania, abrazando con amor a sus criaturas escamosas, pero que de ahora en adelante pensaba viajar más seguido, una vez al mes o algo así.

¿Por qué el cambio de rutina? Ni idea. E Ignatia tampoco preguntó, de todas formas.

–Iggy… –dijo Eva a su lado, llamando su atención –deja de mirarle el trasero al pobre hombre. Se lo vas a gastar. Y sería una pena, porque es un buen trasero.

Ignatia levantó de inmediato la vista, avergonzada porque había estado mirando _aquella_ parte de la anatomía de Charlie quizá por cuánto tiempo.

–Tú, William Arthur, ¿tomas a Fleur Isabelle como tu esposa, prometes amarla, respetarla, protegerla, abandonando todo y dedicándote sólo a ella?

Bill respondió que sí de inmediato, con voz firme e Ignatia no pude evitar pensar que Charlie no podría hacer esa promesa nunca. No podría abandonar todo y dedicarse a algo más que no fueran sus dragones.

La misma pregunta fue hecha a la novia y entonces Ignatia saltó en su asiento y escuchó como Eva soltaba una palabrota muy poco digna de una dama en vestido rosa, cuando un fuerte ruido sonó desde el fondo de la carpa.

Ignatia se giró en su asiento, riéndose de su amiga y encontró en la parte trasera de la carpa a Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts, sonándose la nariz, claramente emocionado.

Ignatia se giró rápidamente cuando escuchó que alguien decía "oooh" y encontró al hombrecillo o duendezote, dependiendo de cómo se viera, con la varita alzada sobre la cabeza de los novios, mientras una lluvia de estrellas plateadas se arremolinaban alrededor de ellos. Ahora era Ignatia la que necesitaba sonarse ruidosamente la nariz.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir y entonces los globos dorados que adornaban el lugar estallaron y pequeñas avecitas y campanas cayeron de su interior, resonando entre los vítores, sollozos y aplausos.

–Damas y caballeros –dijo el hombrecito, llamando la atención de todos nuevamente –Si son tan amables de ponerse de pie…

Todos siguieron rápidamente las instrucciones del pequeño mago, quien entonces alzó otra vez su varita en el aire, haciendo que las sillas doradas volaran desde sus posiciones hasta ubicarse alrededor de las mesas que se encontraban repartidas por el lugar, dejando espacio en el centro, donde ahora había una brillante pista de baile.

Y entonces una banda de músicos dorados apareció, las bandejas con distintos brebajes también y la celebración comenzó.

* * *

Ignatia se alejó de la pista de baile, donde dejó a Eva en la compañía de los gemelos, y caminó en dirección a los novios, que en ese momento descansaban de las muchas rondas de baile que habían disfrutado y recibían alegremente las felicitaciones de la gente.

Y a eso iba ella, a ofrecer sus felicitaciones.

Charlie, que estaba de pie al lado de su hermano recién-casado, fue el primero en notar que se acercaba a ellos.

–Hey, Iggy, ¿cómo va todo? –le dijo sonriente.

Ese hombre tenía que dejar de sonreír así, pensó Ignatia, antes de que ella se pusiera en vergüenza e hiciera algo completamente fuera de lugar, como…okay, fuera de lugar.

–Todo bien, Charlie, vengo a dar las felicitaciones a los novios –le respondió Ignatia con una sonrisa enorme.

–Iggy, ¿como Ignatia Fenwick? –preguntó Bill, que acababa de despedir a una pareja de magos ancianos que al parecer habían ido con la misma intención que ella, para luego girarse hacia la recién llegada, con su recién adquirida esposa pegada al costado viéndose radiante.

–La misma, hermano, la misma.

–Hola, Bill –le dijo Ignatia al pelirrojo. No le ofreció la mano, porque lo consideró muy frío para saludar a alguien que conocía hace muchos años, pero tampoco lo abrazó, viendo cómo sería de incómodo teniendo a su esposa ya abrazada –Tantos años, ¿no? venía a darte mis felicitaciones. Ha sido una boda hermosa. –eso último lo dijo dirigiéndose a Fleur. –Y tu vestido es lo más espectacular que he visto en mi vida, y mi mejor amiga es hija de Madam Malkin, así que he visto _muchos_ vestidos espectaculares en mi vida, créeme.

Fleur le sonrió feliz. Aunque feliz probablemente era su estado basal en aquel día.

–Muchas _ggacias_. Estoy muy contenta, en _segio_.

Ignatia le sonrió. Su acento era adorable.

–Estás muy cambiada, Iggy. –le dijo Bill entonces –No te habría reconocido ni en un millón de años. Y gracias por venir, es el día más importante de mi vida. Me siento como el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

–Y deberías sentirte como el hombre más afortunado del mundo, Bill –le respondió Ignatia, la risa notándose en su voz–mira la mujer que tienes bajo el brazo, por Merlín. ¡Muy lejos de tus ligas!

Charlie rió con ganas y Fleur abrazó a su esposo mientras sonreía soñadoramente. Bill le besó la frente a su esposa, viéndose realmente como el hombre más contento y afortunado que pisaba la Tierra.

Eso le gustaba de los Weasley. Eran abiertos y transparentes. Y sinceros. Y tenían buen humor. Su comentario podría haber sido fuera de lugar en alguna otra boda y podrían haberla echado de una patada antes de que ella se tomara su segunda copa de champagne, pero no en la boda de un Weasley. Ahí se sentía cómoda. Era como si no hubiesen pasado 10 años.

–Bueno, los dejo. Iré a rescatar a mi amiga de tus hermanos gemelos. ¡Nos vemos luego y felicitaciones otra vez!

Y dicho eso, Ignatia se giró y caminó hacia la pista de baile. O intentó caminar hacia la pista de baile.

Una mano la tomó del brazo con suavidad y la detuvo y cuando Ignatia se giró, algo sobresaltada, se encontró con los ojos brillantes y espectacularmente azules de Charlie.

–Hey, antes de que te vayas, –le dijo regalándole una sonrisa ladeada, matándola lentamente en el proceso. D_emonios_ –¿quieres bailar?

_Ah…¿desnudos? Claro._

_Actúa natural, Iggy_.

No, no natural. Lo natural versión Iggy era ser torpe y sin gracia, tenía que actuar coqueta y sexy, no natural.

Ja…si el muy infeliz iba a bombardearla con sonrisas como esa toda la tarde…ella no se lo iba a poner fácil.

–Eh…está bien. –le dijo, mirándolo por debajo de sus pestañas –Búsqueme más tarde, señor Weasley, más tarde. Saque a lucir sus instintos de buscador de Quidditch y siga el color de mi cabello. Hasta luego.

Y con un último giño dirigido al pelirrojo, se retiró caminando con seguridad, asegurándose que sus caderas se balancearan con cada paso que daba, sonriendo como imbécil todo el camino hasta su casi olvidada amiga Eva.

* * *

–Woah, Iggy, ¿en serio le dijiste eso?

Ignatia estaba sentada junto a Eva en una de las muchas sillas repartidas por la carpa. La música sonaba con fuerza y la gente se reía y charlaba bulliciosamente alrededor de ellas. La fiesta estaba en su máximo apogeo.

–Sip.

–Wow. Me parece muy bien, mi casi-célibe amiga. Ya era el momento de que te lanzaras de cabeza sobre un hombre. Vas a volver a ser virgen al paso que vas.

–¡Eva! –girtó Ignatia, golpeando el brazo de su amiga –Por Merlín, tampoco ha pasado _tanto_ tiempo. Un…par de meses, nada más.

–¿Un par de meses, nada más, Iggy? Más de un año. Eso es mucho. Eres una mujer atractiva y estás perdiendo el tiempo entre libros en vez de perderlo entre las sábanas de algún hombre sexy.

–No pierdo el tiempo entre libros, Eva…amo mis libros, no es pérdida de tiempo. Y tampoco es que vaya a ir acostándome con cualquier tipo con el que me cruce, ¿no? Primero tendría que encontrar al único en un millón, aparte de ti, queridita, que me encuentre atractiva.

–No he dicho que te acuestes con cualquiera, sólo que deberías salir más…ampliar las opciones. ¿Y me estás jodiendo? Sí hay mucha gente que te encuentra atractiva.

–A ver, ¿como quién?

–George te encuentra muy sexy. Sé que bromea con todo el mundo de esa forma, pero lo dice en serio. Pero eres muy mayor para él, por eso no dice nada. Y Joseph, el chico que trabaja de ayudante en Flourish & Blotts, se tropieza con su propia lengua cada vez que los saludas. Y el hijo de Florean Fortescue, que en paz descanse, siempre te da los helados más gigantescos del lugar, sólo porque vas y le dices "hola, Frank" y no voy ni siquiera a empezar con Félix Standfield. El pobre tipo ha estado detrás de ti los últimos 2 años y no le das ni la hora. Y eso que Félix tiene un 7 en mi escala del 1 al 10 de hombres guapos.

Cassandra intentó no sonrojarse. Eva la hacía parecer como una perra descorazonada. Pero ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba a Frank y a Joseph. Ninguno era de su gusto, eran muy dulces y amables con ella siempre…pero, no. Y bueno, Félix Standfield era otro asunto. Trabajaba medio tiempo en Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch, y en realidad no era vendedor. Sólo iba a hacer las actualizaciones al local, a asegurarse que en la tienda se manejara siempre la información más reciente. Y la había invitado a salir más de una vez.

Y Eva tenía razón, el hombre sí era guapo. Félix tenía más o menos su edad y había estado en el equipo de Hufflepuff de Quidditch, no era muy alto y eso había sido de utilidad en su posición de cazador, porque era muy veloz sobre una escoba. Tenía cabello oscuro y ondulado y ojos de un color entre el verde y el amarillo. Su piel era algo morena y tenía un cuerpo de muerte…pero Ignatia nunca había sentido la chispa.

Por suerte, en ese momento apareció Fred (a quien ahora Ignatia si podía distinguir) y la salvó de que Eva siguiera analizando su vida amorosa. O la falta de ella.

–Hola, señoritas, ¿interrumpo?

–No, para nada –se apresuró a responder Ignatia.

–¿Puedo secuestrar a Eva entonces? –le dijo, moviendo la cejas de arriba abajo.

Ignatia tuvo que reírse.

–Claro, aunque difícilmente es un secuestro si la víctima está tan contenta de acompañarte. Yo iré por un postre, creo que hay de chocolate.

* * *

Y, _oh por Dios_, sí que encontró un postre de chocolate. El mejor que hubiese probado en su vida. Era algo cremoso y tenía frutillas, que era una de sus frutas preferidas en el mundo entero.

_Oh, por Dios…_

Estaba bastante segura de que hasta gimió en la mitad de su éxtasis provocado por cacao, antes de notar que estaba siendo observada.

A su lado, estaba una chica bonita, enfundada en un vestido verde, que contrastaba maravillosamente con su cabello rojizo. Alguna otra Weasley, seguramente.

Antes de seguir avergonzándose a sí misma, se enderezó en toda su altura, que no era mucha. Ni siquiera habiendo notado que se había encorvado tanto sobre su hermosa copa de crema achocolatada. Copa que dejó apresuradamente sobre la mesa.

–Uh…está muy bueno –le dijo, sonriendo. Maldición, por el calor que sentía, se había puesto de un color rojo furioso. Seguramente sus labios pintados ya no se notaban entre _tanto_ rojo. Mirando de reojo, vio pasar una cabeza roja (otra…) y lo llamó de inmediato, considerándolo su campana salvadora de vergüenzas. –Oh, Charlie, ¡ven! Tienes que probar esto, es lo mejor que he comido en mi vida.

Lo tomó del brazo y lo tiró hasta la mesa donde estaban los postres. Lo había tironeado un poco más de lo que esperaba, pero a Charlie no pareció molestarle. Gracias a Merlín.

–¿Tú encontrando bueno un postre de chocolate, Iggy? Me sorprendes.

Salvador de vergüenzas sus pelotas. Maldito.

–Cállate, Charlie –dijo acompañando sus palabras de un golpe en el brazo del pelirrojo –, harás que la gente piense que me trago todo lo que encuentro a mi paso.

Le sonrió a la chica pelirroja, disculpándose sin palabras.

–Ingatia Fenwick, vieja amiga de la familia –comenzó Charlie, mientras la chica le sonreía de vuelta –, te presento a Cassandra, nueva amiga de la familia, quien además es la creadora del postre de chocolate.

_¿Qué? ¿En serio?_

–¡No es cierto! ¿Tú los hiciste?

–Eh…bueno, sí –respondió la chica, Cassandra, llevándose una mano al pecho y respirando aliviada. ¿La había asustado? A veces gritaba y no se daba cuenta. De todas formas todo el asunto de "ella es la dueña del paraíso de chocolate cremoso en copas" fue más fuerte.

–Eso te transforma en mi nueva persona favorita del mundo entero –le dijo a Cassandra, mientras sacudía en el aire la pequeña cucharita de postre, que no había soltado. Y no pensaba soltar, porque no se iba a detener en un solo postre. Oh, no. Charlie la miraba, claramente intentando no reírse en su cara, el muy maldito –Hey, en serio, están muy buenos.

–Bueno –dijo Charlie mirándola directamente a los ojos, sonriendo hacia ella con una de sus tontas e irresistibles sonrisas ladeadas –, toma una copa para el camino. ¿Te molesta si te dejo sola, Cassandra? La señorita aquí me prometió un baile y pretendo obligarla a cumplir su palabra.

Ignatia intentó suprimir la sonrisa y la risita que luchaba por abrirse paso en su garganta, pero no le fue tan bien. Aunque al menos logró evitar la risa de ratoncito nervioso. Peor era nada.

–Para nada –respondió Cassandra, sonriendo en dirección a Ignatia. Oh, ella sabía que estaba nerviosa. Y si ella lo sabía…bueno, todos lo sabían, porque significaba que estaba disimulando muy, muy mal. Bueh… –, yo seguiré acá, alimentándome de los buenos comentarios sobre mis postres.

Entonces Charlie le ofreció un brazo musculoso y una copa de postre de chocolate e Ignatia tuvo que reprimirse para no besarlo ahí mismo.

Que alguien aplaudiera su autocontrol, por Dios.

Un minuto después, estaban bailando entre las muchas parejas y no-parejas que había en la pista de baile, bromeando y riendo felices.

Si debía decir la verdad, Ignatia lo estaba pasando de maravilla. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien. Estaba toda elegante con su vestido, pero aun así podía juguetear y dar vueltas y reírse como una chiquilla y a nadie le importaba.

Y menos le importaba a Charlie, que se veía encantado de ser quien provocaba tanto alboroto en ella. La hacía girar a toda velocidad, haciendo que su falda negra girara también en el aire, mostrando más de lo que se veía con el vestido quieto y la forma en que Charlie miraba sus piernas no pasó desapercibido para Ignatia, que sonreía para sus interiores.

Y luego de girar mucho, la sujetaba por la cintura, mientras esperaba que el mundo de Ignatia dejara de moverse a su alrededor.

–Ah, Charlie, vas a matarme. No más vueltas, por favor.

–Si te tengo así de cerca después de tantas vueltas…he de votar a favor de las vueltas, Iggy. Lo lamento.

Ignatia tragó saliva y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Charlie, aprovechando la música lenta para esconder su acalorada cara de la vista del resto.

–Uhm…no vas a votar a favor de ellas después de que te vomite encima.

Charlie se rió y no comentó nada más. Solo la envolvió en sus enormes brazos y la apretujó contra su firme pecho, inundando los sentidos de Ignatia con su perfume. Olía tan bien como se veía, maldición.

–Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido, Iggy. No había notado lo mucho que podría llegar a extrañarte.

Ignatia cerró los ojos y hundió la cara en su cuello, sintiendo ganas de quedarse ahí por siempre.

Pero como las hadas del destino eran unas perras celosas, claro que no iba a ser posible.

Había comenzado una segunda canción lenta y suave, cuando el caos se desató.

De la nada, un destello de luz plateada atravesó el aire, haciendo que Ignatia levantara la cabeza mirando alrededor sobresaltada. Los brazos de Charlie la sujetaron con fuerza, cuando vieron que la luz plateada tomaba la forma de algo similar a un lince o un gato enorme, no muy lejos de ellos, apagando por completo cualquier sonido dentro de la carpa.

La luminosidad de lugar disminuyó rápidamente, dejándolos entre sombras, mientras el lince/gato abría la boca y una profunda voz se hacía escuchar en todo el lugar, logrando que los cabellos de la nuca de Ignatia se erizaran en advertencia.

–_El Ministerio ha caído. Scrimgeour está muerto. Van en camino…_

El silencio duró tan sólo unos segundos, mientras todos retenían la respiración. Y entonces, tan bruscamente como había iniciado el silencio, terminó. Y el lugar se llenó de gritos y de gente corriendo.

Ignatia no entendía nada, pero sacó su varita rápidamente. No sabía si iba a hacer falta utilizarla, pero se sentía más segura con ella firme en su mano. ¿El Ministro estaba muerto? ¿Quiénes venían?

Aquella última pregunta no tardó mucho en ser respondida, pues bajo la poca luz que había, y en la mitad de los gritos asustados y los sonidos de gente desapareciéndose, comenzaron a aparecer figuras encapuchadas. Figuras que no se contentaron sólo con aparecer en la mitad del caos, sino que arrasaban con todo a su paso, volcando mesas y sillas, rasgando la carpa y haciendo reventar copas de cristal por todo el lugar.

Ignatia se giró y buscó los ojos de Charlie, esperando encontrar respuestas en ellos.

No fue respuestas lo que encontró, sino furia. Y miedo.

–Charlie…

Charlie la interrumpió, tomando su cara con ambas manos. Sus manos eran ásperas, pero Ignatia se encontró pensando que se sentían muy bien contra su piel. Se sacudió mentalmente, para enfocarse en lo importante ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba asustado? ¿Por qué lo estaban todos?

–Vete, Iggy. Busca a Eva y desparece. –le dijo en voz alta, para hacerse escuchar por sobre los gritos.

–Pero…

–¡Vete!

Antes de que Ignatia supiera que estaba pasando, Charlie le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz y salió corriendo, perdiéndose entre la multitud presa del pánico.

Las palabras de Charlie resonaron en su cabeza. No la parte de desaparecer, pues no pensaba ir a ningún lado. No entendía por qué demonios había _mortífagos_ en el patio de La Madriguera, pero ella se iba a quedar a hacerles frente. ¿Qué demonios se creían? ¿Qué podían venir y arruinar la boda de un Weasley sin que Igantia Fenwick no tuviese nada que decir al respecto? Nah…los infelices ya se enterarían.

La parte de las palabras de Charlie que sí resonaba en su cabeza, y con mucha, mucha fuerza, era la parte de "busca a Eva".

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan oscuro? ¿Por qué se había puesto zapatos tan poco apropiados para una batalla contra _mortífagos_?

Una persona que pasó corriendo a toda velocidad, lanzándola contra una mesa, la hizo despertar. Debía moverse. Debía actuar. Debía encontrar a Eva. YA.

Y eso hizo, disparando hechizos protectores y desarmadores, se abrió paso entre la multitud, pisando vidrio y, para hacer crecer su pánico, cuerpos. Esperaba que fueran del equipo contrario.

Se giró en la mitad de la pista de baile, buscando un vestido rosado. Y lo encontró varios metros más allá. Con Eva dentro del vestido, viva y aparentemente intacta, gracias a Merlín.

Una figura apareció de la nada y comenzó a disparar en su dirección. Ignatia actuó sin pensar y utilizó su varita para protegerse y para lanzar lejos al muy bastardo, olvidándose de él de inmediato. Debía acercarse a Eva.

Iba a correr en su dirección, cuando una _enorme_ figura apareció delante de ella, cortándole el paso, _otra vez_. Enorme y encapuchada. Mala combinación.

–_¡Protego!_ –gritó Ignatia cuando un rayo de luz violeta voló en su dirección, proveniente de la varita de Enorme-y-Malvado. –_¡Depulso! ¡Desmaius!_

Enorme-y-malvado reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para rechazar la segunda de sus maldiciones, perdiendo el equilibrio pero recuperándose rápidamente y devolviendo el ataque.

–_¡Crucio! _–Ignatia, con el corazón apretado en un puño de pánico, se lanzó al suelo, esquivando la maldición imperdonable. Había pasado su vida sin conocer los efectos de la maldición _Cruciatus_ y quería mantener su record.

El tipo se quitó la capa de la cabeza, mostrando facciones crueles, cubiertas de gruesa barba. Estaba sonriendo con malicia mientras miraba las piernas desnudas de Ignatia, cuya falda se había subido en su intento de escapar de ese último ataque.

Poco le importaba a Ignatia el proteger su virtud en esas condiciones, pero la asquerosa sonrisa le provocó largos y terribles escalofríos a lo largo de su columna. Se sintió amenazada. Y expuesta. Y no le gustaba sentirse así.

Ignatia se puso de pie y pateó lejos sus zapatos de taco, adoptando la postura de ataque que había aprendido de su padre tantos años atrás, cuando tenía algo así como cinco años. Ya iban a enterarse los de la Oficina de Aurores y su "perfil para ingresar a sus filas".

–_¡Expelliarmus! ¡Protego!_

Mientras avanzaban los segundos y seguía disparando maldiciones y protegiéndose, Ignatia se encontró cada vez más concentrada en su pequeña batalla y menos en lo que sucedía alrededor. En algún momento, la concentración permitió que abandonara los encantamientos verbales y simplemente blandiera su varita con experticia en el aire, ganando espacio y haciendo retroceder a Enorme-y-Malvado.

Eso, hasta que su concentración de deshizo en mil pedazos cuando una mano apareció desde su espalda para sujetar su garganta con firmeza y lanzar su espalda contra un pecho duro, con fuerza. La suficiente para dejarla sin aire un par de segundos.

–Deja de jugar, Jugson. –dijo una voz profunda y baja por encima de su cabeza, haciendo que el pecho en el que estaba apoyada retumbara. Ignatia intentó no sucumbir al pánico y buscar rápidamente la mejor manera de escapar de la situación.

Más allá del hombro de Jugson, ex Enorme-y-Malvado, estaba Ginny, lanzando hechizos como loca, espalda con espalda con su hermano, Charlie.

Como sintiendo la mirada de Ignatia sobre su espalda, Charlie se giró y encontró sus ojos.

Ignatia observó cómo los ojos de Charlie se abrían en sorpresa. Seguramente ella, en su poca altura después de quitarse los zapatos, siendo sujetada por el cuello por un tipo, Nuevo-Enorme-y-Malvado, mientras era apuntada por la varita de Jugson. Que era igual de enorme y bueno…malvado.

No debía de verse, para nada, como una situación prometedora.

Saliendo de su momentáneo estado de shock, Ignatia actuó. Simplemente actuó.

Había llevado su mano libre, la izquierda, hacia la mano del hombre que la tenía sujeta por el cuello, pero su otra mano aún alzaba su varita hacia el otro _mortífago_, Jugson.

Medio nanosegundo después, una gruesa llama abandonó la varita de Ignatia, encendiendo por completo la túnica negra de Jugson, al mismo tiempo que alzaba su mano y la metía bajo la capucha de Nuevo-Enorme-y-Malvado.

Sus dedos encontraron la oreja del maldito y pensando brevemente en Fred, enterró sus firmes y afiladas uñas postizas en la piel, tirando con fuerza hacia su izquierda, quitándose de encima al _mortífago _que soltó un agudo grito. Su grito se unió a los del Jugson que corría lejos, aún en llamas.

–¡Maldita perra! _¡Crucio!_

Esa vez, Ignatia no fue tan rápida como la primera vez. Alcanzó a ver el destello y a pensar fugazmente "_ahí va mi record_", antes de encontrarse en la mitad de un mar de puro y absoluto dolor. Como si alguien la hubiese sumergido en una piscina de hierro fundido. Como si miles y miles de agujas se clavaran profundamente en su piel y más allá, todas al mismo tiempo. La sensación era tal que inundó cualquier otro sentido de Ignatia.

Y luego todo se terminó.

Abrió los ojos y no entendió muy bien qué sucedía en el mundo. Rápidamente entendió que estaba en el suelo, sobre su costado izquierdo, antes de que la tomaran de un brazo y la pusieran nuevamente en posición vertical.

–Iggy…¡Ignatia! –de golpe todos los sonidos volvieron a sus oídos, haciéndola sentir levemente mareada. Y todo calzó en su propio lugar. La Boda. La Madriguera. _Mortífagos_. La maldición Cruciatus. El hijo de puta le había disparado una maldición Cruciatus. ¡¿Dónde estaba el muy hijo de perra?! –¡Ignatia!

Se giró y vio que Charlie estaba su lado, y notó además que su brazo la rodeaba por la cintura. ¿Cómo había pasado por alto eso?

–¿Estás bien? _¡Protego!_

El grito vino tanto de la boca de Charlie, como de Ginny, que estaba a su lado. Frente a ella estaba también el Señor Weasley, viéndose absolutamente enfadado.

–Sí, sí…–le respondió Ignatia, sintiendo que las fuerzas volvían a ella –¿dónde está el bastardo que me atacó? ¿Dónde?

Oh, estaba enfadada. El maldito iba a desear no haber nacido.

Charlie le sonrió, pero la sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos. La apretó un segundo contra su costado antes de soltarla y volver a la lucha.

Ahora la batalla era con Nuevo-Enorme-y-Malvado (pronto a ser _Mortífago-_Muerto) y otro de sus amigotes, igual de enorme. Más dos _mortífagos_ bastante bajos, pero que eran muy hábiles con sus varitas.

Con el paso de los minutos, los _mortífagos_ siguieron apareciendo e Ignatia se encontró batallando con todas sus fuerzas junto al Señor Weasley, sincronizando sus movimientos con los del hombre pelirrojo, que se movía como si tuviese 20 años y no 50.

Charlie y Ginny estaban a unos metros, disparando maldiciones en todas direcciones.

Y por más que aturdieran, congelaran e hicieran volar lejos figuras encapuchadas, éstas seguían apareciendo.

De un momento a otro, Cassandra sintió como si un oso se hubiese sentado sobre su pecho, haciendo difícil meter aire en los pulmones.

Asustada pensó que podía ser Eva. Siempre era capaz de sentir cuando algo iba mal con ella y si estaba teniendo una reacción tan…tremenda, debía pasar algo grande.

Gritó un último "_¡protego!"_ y tiró al suelo a uno de los _mortífagos_ antes de girarse y buscar a Eva entre las sombras.

_Por favor, que esté bien…Por favor…_

Alcanzó a visualizar a su amiga, parada junto a una mujer de cabello rojo brillante antes de que algo más atrajera su vista.

Un par de metros más allá, cerca de un grupo de mesas volcadas, estaba Cassandra, la chica pelirroja del vestido verde. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba parada muy quieta, mientras ríos de sangre recorrían sus antebrazos, que estaban frente a ella, con las manos a la altura de su cara.

Alguien gritó "_¡Cassandra!"_ y luego Ignatia no pudo moverse. Era como si el aire a su alrededor se hubiese vuelto sólido y la hubiese dejado atrapada en su posición.

Sin poder mover un músculo y sin poder meter aire a los pulmones tampoco, observó como la sangre de la chica, Cassandra, llegaba hasta sus codos y en vez de seguir cayendo al piso, se elevaba en el aire, cambiando de color rojo brillante a negro.

Ignatia nunca se había sentido más asustada en su vida.

La sustancia negra, que solía ser la sangre de Cassandra, se esparció alrededor de todos hasta cubrir todo el espacio, dejándola sumida en la oscuridad.

Y justo cuando pensó que iba a morir ahogada, en la mitad de…la nada, todo se terminó.

El aire volvió a ser transparente y no-sólido e Ignatia se desparramó en el suelo, aterrizando, para su mala suerte, sobre un montón de vidrios, que en sus mejores días habían sido hermosas y delicadas copas de cristal.

Levantó la vista, con el corazón latiendo en su pecho a mil por minuto, y miró a su alrededor.

La chica pelirroja ya no estaba.

Tampoco los _mortífagos._

* * *

**Hola! Capítulo extra largo! Estuve toda la tarde escribiendo esto ajajajaja espero que les haya gustado. Ahora trabajaré en el siguiente de Ovejas negras, a ver si mañana o el martes subo un capítulo nuevo. Y para el próximo fin de semana deberíamos tener un nuevo capítulo sobre Iggy y Charlie ;D  
Será divertido, porque es una parte que no aparece en los libros, que es la interrogación por parte del ministerio. Ya veremos como resulta.  
****Por cierto, parte del discurso del hombrecillo-duende son palabras de Alejandro Gándara, escritor español.  
Gracias por leer! Son los mejores! Amor para ustedes y gracias por la paciencia! (':**


	6. Sustos y tentaciones

**Disclaimer: **Si leen algo y les parece familiar, no es mío (y).

* * *

El silencio fue tan repentino que Ignatia se asustó más de lo que ya estaba, si es que eso era posible.

Por un momento pensó que moriría ahogada. De verdad pensó que moriría.

Ignatia se quedó un segundo donde estaba. Es decir, en el suelo, apoyada en una de sus manos. No entendía nada y estaba intentando, sin éxito alguno, recuperarse del susto.

Había estado ocupada intentando no ahogarse en su propio pánico, preocupada porque algo podría haberle sucedido a Eva cuando había vislumbrado a Cassandra, la chica pelirroja, desangrándose por las muñecas. Si eso no había sido suficiente para asustar la mierda fuera de ella, después el tiempo pareció congelarse y había sido incapaz de moverse o de meter aire a los pulmones… y luego ya no pudo ver nada más que negro.

Y, de la nada, ahora estaba sentada sobre su culo.

Miró alrededor, buscando a la mujer pelirroja del vestido verde. Estaba oscuro, pero estaba segura de que ya no estaba por ningún lado.

¡Había estado ahí hace un segundo! ¿Y cómo era que ya no había ningún _mortífago_ alrededor?

Ignatia de verdad no entendía qué infiernos estaba sucediendo. Y sentía su cerebro como si alguien hubiese sumergido la pobre masita blanducha en un recipiente de agua soda.

Había venido a una boda, vestido, tacos y maquillaje por todo el lugar, y de alguna forma había terminado siendo parte de una batalla con un sinfín de _mortífagos_.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? No podía ser una coincidencia. Si lo fuera, sería la coincidencia más enormemente gorda de la historia de las coincidencias. O sea…¿ataque _mortífago_ en LA MITAD de una boda? Y justo cuando había estado _tan_ cómoda entre los brazos de Charlie.

No-oh.

–¡AHG!

El grito la hizo saltar asustada e Ignatia aprovechó el momento para darse una breve reprimenda mental. No era el momento para pensar en los brazos del pelirrojo, sin importar qué tan espectaculares fueran. Aunque era difícil pensar en nada…tenía frío.

Levantó la vista y buscó la fuente del grito. Ver con poca luz era complejo, pero no muy lejos de ella encontró a un hombre caminando de allá para acá, sin ir a ningún lado, casi girando en su lugar. Como si quisiera correr lejos, pero quedarse en el mismo lugar, a la vez. Él parecía ser el dueño del angustiado grito. ¿Conocía a la mujer que se había cortado las muñecas?

–¿Dora? –escuchó gritar a alguien más, haciéndose escuchar por sobre el resto de los gritos que comenzaban a alzarse en la oscuridad –¡Dora!

Varitas se iluminaron por todo el lugar e Ignatia fue capaz de ver en la nueva luminosidad al hombre que gritaba, de bigote y con cabello color paja, mientras pasaba corriendo por delante de ella. Ignatia vio cómo iba directamente hacia una mujer y la abrazaba. Dora, probablemente.

–¿Dónde está Cassie? –dijo entonces la mujer, Dora, sonando asustada –¿Qué está sucediendo?

_Excelentes preguntas._

–¿Ginny? ¡Ginny! –esa era la voz de la Sra Weasley.

Oh por dios, que no le hubiese pasado nada a Ginny. Había estado cerca de ella, pensó Ignatia rápidamente, girándose para buscar por el lugar, rogando para no encontrar el cuerpo de la chica tirado sobre lo que había sido la pista de baile.

Mientras entornaba los ojos para ver mejor en la oscuridad, una cara apareció delante de ella dándole un susto de mierda.

–¡AH!

–Shh…tranquila, soy yo.

Charlie, oh Merlín.

–Charlie, ¿qué está pasando? –dijo, diciendo en voz alta la pregunta que había cruzado su mente cerca de 60 veces ya, mientras el pelirrojo encendía su varita. ¿Por qué no había pensado ella en encender su varita también? Habría sido mucho más productivo que intentar descifrar sombras y lo habría visto venir. No que fuera tan terrible que le diera un susto de muerte si a cambio lo tenía tan cerca de su cara, pero... diablos, estaba desvariando.

Quizá estaba en shock.

Bajo la luz azulada proveniente de la varita de Charlie, Ignatia pudo notar que había sangre sobre su cuello y que sus ropas de gala ya no lo parecían, lo que era una lástima. Había sido un buen traje.

Estaba golpeado y sucio, pero dentro de todo se veía bien. Estaba bien.

–Te explicaré todo luego, lo prometo. –Ignatia no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirándolo – ¿Estás bien, Iggy? Te vi en el suelo y pensé…pensé que…

–Creo, creo que estoy bien. Asustada. Y creo que en shock. Charlie, tengo frío.

–Ven acá…–Charlie la tomó por los hombros y la enderezó. Ignatia levantó la mano en la que se había estado apoyando y la miró, porque se sentía rara. Charlie también miró a su mano y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa –Oh, mierda, Iggy.

Mierda, precisamente.

En la palma de su mano había un gran trozo de vidrio. Muy profundamente clavado en su piel. Se veía horrible, pero ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Uhm…definitivamente en shock.

Charlie tomó su mano herida con una de las suyas, mientras que con la otra, la que sostenía su varita, tomaba el pañuelo blanco del bolsillo de su elegante chaqueta. ¿Cómo demonios era que el pañuelito blanco seguía estando tan...blanco?

–Seré rápido, ¿sí? –le dijo mirando a Ignatia a los ojos. Ignatia casi no lo escuchó. Estaba demasiado ocupada mirándolo. Sus ojos eran realmente bonitos.

Y sí fue rápido. En un movimiento sacó el cristal de su mano y un segundo después presionó su palma con el pañuelo. Ella no sintió nada.

Ignatia dejó los ojos de Charlie para mirar como el pañuelo rápidamente dejaba de ser blanco.

–Iggy…¿Iggy?

Ignatia levantó los ojos de su mano y miró a Charlie otra vez. Se veía preocupado por algo. ¿Pensaba que los _mortífagos _volverían?

–¿Sí?

–¿Crees que puedes ponerte de pie? –le preguntó mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y la pasaba por sobre los hombros de Ignatia.

Ignatia no estaba muy segura si podía, pero podía intentarlo. Se sentía mucho mejor envuelta en el calor de la chaqueta. El aroma, exquisitamente masculino y fresco proveniente de la prenda de ropa hizo que su estómago se contrajera.

La tomó de las manos y tiró de ella y dos segundos después Charlie estaba maldiciendo nuevamente, porque ambos notaron que Ignatia estaba descalza y que había más cristal en sus pies.

–¿Charlie? –preguntó una voz a lo lejos.

–¡Acá estoy! –gritó de vuelta Charlie –Ignatia –continuó dirigiéndose a ella nuevamente, hablando muy, muy lento –, voy a llevarte adentro, ¿sí? Todo saldrá bien, estarás bien. Te llevaré con Eva que está…

Oh, Santo Merlín_…¡EVA!_

De pronto el cerebro de Ignatia comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad_. Oh, por Dios._

–¡Eva! ¿Está bien? ¡Dime por favor que está bien! ¡Oh, no puedo creer que me olvidé de ella! –se apoyó en el suelo intentando ponerse de pie, sólo para terminar nuevamente sobre su trasero –¿Dónde está?

–Ignatia –le dijo Charlie deteniendo su ataque de verborrea y viéndose aliviado –Eva está bien, todos se están moviendo hacia la casa y…

–Charlie, hay que moverse. Llegarán en cualquier minuto. –Ese era Bill. La voz salió de la nada e Ignatia volvió a saltar asustada. Como por décima vez en los últimos diez minutos. Fleur Delacour estaba de pie al lado de su marido, sujetando su mano. –Ignatia, ¿estás bien?

–Eh…creo que sí…

–No te ves bien –le respondió Bill, dudando de sus palabras.

–Estará bien –dijo Charlie entonces, sonando enojado –la llevaré adentro.

Ignatia no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en el por qué de su repentino enojo, porque antes de que supiera qué pasaba, Charlie estaba inclinándose sobre ella y, enganchando un brazo tras sus rodillas y otro bajo sus brazos, la tiró contra su pecho. En un momento estaba en el suelo y tres segundos después estaba segura y muy, muy cómoda en los brazos de Charlie Weasley.

Sus muy espectaculares brazos.

Sí…definitivamente en shock.

* * *

Charlie pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan enfadado.

Estaba de pie junto a su hermano mayor, apoyado en una de las paredes de la sala de estar de La Madriguera, mientras una decena de imbéciles iban de allá para acá, revolviendo todo, revisando las habitaciones y haciendo preguntas.

Estaban actuando como si hubiesen cometido un crimen, no como si hubiesen sido atacados hace menos de 20 minutos por un maldito batallón de _mortífagos_.

Charlie no sabía por qué le sorprendía tanto. Eran lo mismo, después de todo. Cambiaron las capas negras por caras serias y túnicas elegantes, pero sus lealtades eran las mismas.

"_¿Cómo se deshicieron de todos los supuestos mortífagos?" "¿Dónde está Harry Potter?" "¿Sabe usted que está protegiendo a un asesino?"_

Esas eran algunas de las preguntas que le habían escupido en la cara. Charlie no había estado de ánimo de responder preguntas absurdas y nunca lo estaría, así que se había limitado a mandar al infierno a sus interrogadores.

Y se había limitado a eso a sólo porque Bill lo había sujetado contra la muralla para que no le volara los dientes a nadie.

Sí, de muy mal ánimo.

Nadie acusaba a su familia de ser traidores, menos los mismísimos traidores de mierda.

Charlie miró a Bill, que por la cara que tenía estaba pensando en la misma línea que él. Se veía listo para repartir golpes, mientras abrazaba contra su costado a su esposa.

Fleur estaba despeinada y su vestido estaba rasgado, pero estaba de pie con el mentón en alto, como retando a que cualquiera de los idiotas que los rodeaban y vigilaban se atreviera a decirle algo. Su nueva cuñada le agradaba cada vez más.

No sólo era hermosa y había blandido su varita como una experta, sino que además estaba indignada con la situación en la que encontraba su nueva familia.

Los padres de la mujer francesa estaban sentados en el sofá largo, viéndose sacudidos, hablando en voz baja con los nuevos suegros de su hija.

Charlie miró como sus propios padres se veían algo sacudidos también. El vestido de su madre estaba roto en una de sus mangas y la camisa de su padre tenía una mancha de sangre. Pero se veían listos para una nueva batalla, sus expresiones serias y llenas de decisión.

Charlie giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado, su lado derecho, donde estaba Ginny sentada en uno de los sofás, acariciando al gato de Hermione. Charlie sintió que su enojo creía nuevamente cuando su vista encontró un moratón en su delicado hombro. Odiaba que hubiese tenido que participar de una lucha siendo tan joven.

Aunque pensándolo bien le molestaría incluso si tuviese 50 años. Era su hermanita. No debería encontrarse en peligro así. Nunca.

Sus hermanos gemelos parecían pensar lo mismo, porque flanqueaban a su única hermana, disparando miradas asesinas.

Abandonó su rutina de mirar a cada uno de los presentes en la sala cuando un grupo de "hombres del ministerio" entró en la habitación. Charlie rió cuando escuchó de qué hablaban. Habían encontrado el _ghoul_ en la azotea.

Su risa murió de golpe cuando escuchó voces alzarse no muy lejos de él y miró hacia la cocina.

Junto a la mesa, estaba sentada Ignatia, viéndose pequeña dentro de su chaqueta, que aún llevaba sobre los hombros. Había un hombre frente a ella.

–No responderé nada hasta que responda primero mi pregunta –decía Ignatia con voz firme, apretando la chaqueta a su alrededor. Eva, que estaba sentada a su lado se veía tensa –Podrías ser un _mortífago_ y yo no tendría cómo saberlo.

–¿Es eso una acusación? –respondió el hombre, alzando aún más la voz, llamando la atención de todos.

Charlie separó la espalda de la pared y dio un paso adelante. Bill lo tomó del brazo, deteniéndolo.

–Tómelo como quiera, señor, sinceramente me importa una mierda.

El hombre soltó el aire de golpe y se puso rojo como un tomate.

–¡Sígame ahora mismo, tengo instrucciones y pretendo cumplirlas y no me moveré de aquí hasta que todos hayan sido interrogados!

–¡Y yo no pienso ir a ningún lado!

El hombre dio un paso adelante y tomó a Ignatia por un brazo, levantándola sobre sus pies en un solo brusco movimiento. Eva se puso de pie de un salto y sujetó a su amiga por debajo de los brazos, como intentando sostener su peso, mientras Ignatia soltaba un quejido.

Charlie recordó entonces que los pies de Ignatia aún estaban heridos. Su madre había alcanzado a retirar el cristal de las plantas de sus pies, pero la invasión ministerial había comenzado antes de que pudiese terminar el trabajo. Había envuelto sus pies rápidamente en gasa, antes de cubrirlos con unos gruesos calcetines, buscando detener el sangrado mientras atendían a sus nuevos invitados.

No que Charlie hubiese notado eso desde su posición junto a Bill, pues apenas el vio que el cabrón ponía su sucia mano sobre Ignatia, se había desasido del agarre de su hermano y había corrido hasta ella.

Se había movido tan rápido que no había existido tiempo para pensamiento alguno. Sólo después de que llegó hasta Ignatia, se colocó frente a ella y lanzó al hombre lejos, recordó el detalle sobre sus pies heridos. Y registró haberse movido en primer lugar.

Una vez estuvo libre del agarre del hombre, Ignatia cayó nuevamente sobre su silla, soltando un ruidito de dolor. Charlie se sintió listo para cometer asesinato.

–Vuelve a tocarla, bastardo, y te daré verdaderos motivos para arrestar a alguien esta noche.

No alzó la voz, pero no hizo falta. Por la cara que puso el hombre, le había escuchado fuerte y claro. Tanto sus palabras como la amenaza en ellas.

Charlie cerró con fuerza las manos. Nunca en su vida se había sentido más enfurecido. ¿Quién mierda se creía el hijo de puta?

–Muy bien –dijo su padre, apareciendo a su lado, colocando la mano sobre uno de sus hombros, claramente intentando tranquilizarlo. Charlie notó que Bill también estaba junto a él –Vamos a calmarnos todos, ¿sí?

Charlie no estaba de acuerdo con el plan, pero no dijo nada.

Charlie sintió como Ignatia tomaba una de sus manos y desarmaba su puño para poner sus suaves dedos contra su palma. Era un agradecimiento silencioso. Charlie envolvió su delicada mano con la suya y le dio un suave apretón, sin quitar los ojos de encima del imbécil del ministerio.

–Con todo respeto, Wagner –prosiguió su padre –creo que es momento de que se retiren. Esta es mi casa e interrumpieron la boda de mi hijo, una reunión privada para familia y amigos y creo que ya hicieron todas las preguntas que necesitaban. Cualquier cosa que haya quedado pendiente, lo podemos hablar luego, en tu oficina.

La voz de su padre no dejaba espacios para negarse. Charlie sintió como su pecho se llenaba de orgullo.

–Y hablaremos, Arthur –escupió el hombre –que de eso no te quede ninguna duda.

Wagner dirigió una última mirada enfadada a Charlie y dio media vuelta, saliendo por la puerta de la cocina, el resto de los hombres siguiéndolo de cerca.

La Madriguera quedó en absoluto silencio por algo así como medio minuto, antes de que la actividad estallara en el lugar.

Remus tomó a Tonks de la mano y salió por la puerta a toda velocidad, prometiendo noticias de Harry en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad y pidiendo que le dieran el mensaje a Sirius, cuando volviera de su escape en forma de perro.

Por supuesto dijo todo eso en clave, era obvio que aún estaban siendo observados de cerca.

Apenas desaparecieron por la puerta, su padre llamó a Bill y salieron tras ellos con la intención de revisar el perímetro de la propiedad y asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien.

Charlie, en cambio, no se movió de su lugar. Se giró y se acuclilló para quedar al nivel de Ignatia.

–¿Estás bien?

–Estoy bien. Gracias por eso, por cierto. No hacía falta que…

–No te disculpes, Iggy. Y sí hacía falta. –le dijo tomando sus manos en las propias. Se sentían pequeñas y frías –El idiota no tenía derecho a tocarte.

_Sólo yo puedo…_

Charlie se sacudió mentalmente. ¿De dónde había venido eso?

–Bueno, gracias. –le dijo sonriendo.

Al diablo con las sacudidas mentales, Charlie no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

–Muy bien, todos a cambiarse –dijo su madre apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina y acercándose a ellos – Prepararé algo caliente para que entremos en calor. Iggy, querida, veamos esos pies, ¿sí?

Eva dio un rápido beso en la mejilla de Ignatia y diciendo que iría a solucionar su cara y cabello, salió por la puerta hacia la sala de estar, donde la esperaba Fred. El resto de la gente se apresuró a hacer caso y se fue a cambiar de ropa.

Mientras su madre trabajaba y movía su varita con una expertiz que no tenía ni siquiera el mejor de los sanadores de San Mungo y que sólo podía adquirirse habiendo criado a siete hijos, Charlie se dedicó a mirar atentamente a Ignatia.

Ni siquiera se molestó en disimular. Le importaba un pepino si alguien lo estaba viendo. Le importaba un pepino que Ignatia lo notara también.

Algo que él sabía que sí había hecho. Primero, porque era francamente imposible que no notara que alguien la miraba fijamente, no cuando ese alguien estaba tan cerca y, segundo, porque se veía algo incómoda. Había intentado liberar suavemente sus manos del agarre de Charlie, pero él no lo había permitido.

Charlie miró su cara, como su pálida piel adquiría el más adorable de los tonos rosados que él había visto en su vida. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia sus mejillas acaloradas y se fijó en las muchas pecas repartidas sobre su piel. Charlie quería tocarlas, pero se refrenó en un último momento.

Por suerte.

Los ojos de Charlie siguieron recorriendo su cara. Sus labios, que ahora formaban una línea seria. Su mentón, que estaba levemente alzado. Su nariz levemente respingona. Sus ojos verdes y brillantes.

A Charlie le costaba creer que no la hubiese reconocido apenas la vio aparecerse junto a Eva, detrás de la colina. Es cierto, no la había mirado exactamente a los ojos, pero aun así, era difícil olvidar el color que tenían. El verde más profundo que él hubiese visto. Le recordaba a los bosques de Rumania.

Habían sido cercanos cuando eran pequeños y en algún momento de su paso por Hogwarts habían dejado de serlo. Pero habían sido amigos por muchos años.

Aunque pensándolo bien, Charlie sintió que no podían culparlo por no reconocerla. La Ignatia Fenwick que estaba sentada frente a él no se parecía mucho a la que había conocido tantos años atrás.

Ignatia siempre había sido baja comparado con el resto de sus compañeras.

Qué demonios, comparada con el resto del mundo. Cuando había entrado a Hogwarts, comenzaron a molestarla diciendo que parecía un ratón.

Con su nariz respingada y su pobre estatura, Charlie había estado de acuerdo. Era como un pequeño ratoncito. Y era delgada como una escoba, lo que con el paso de los años también se había prestado para que sus menos amistosas compañeras se burlaran. Más de una vez Ignatia le había comentado que le decían "plana" y que ni siquiera lo hacían a sus espaldas, sino en su cara.

Más de ocho años después, su nariz seguía respingona, pero distaba mucho de hacerla parecer un ratón. La hacía parecer...elegante. Le gustaba su nariz, le daban ganas de besar la puntita respingona. Y, qué diablos, lo había hecho.

Su estatura no había variado mucho tampoco, cuando había bailado con ella, su cabeza apenas había alcanzado su mentón, y eso que llevaba puestos sus enormes zapatos rojos.

Pero el asunto de su estatura no había impedido en nada que Ignatia se defendiera esa noche. La mujer se había movido como una experta, disparando con rapidez y exactitud a los _mortífagos_ que atacaban en la oscuridad. Aunque, sinceramente preferiría no verla en acción nunca más.

Los ojos de Charlie se movieron un segundo hacia su cuello, donde un horrible morado en forma de mano comenzaba a hacer aparición.

Hijos de perra.

Charlie intentó concentrarse en seguir su anterior línea de pensamientos, para evitar romper algo en la mitad de un ataque de ira.

Lo que sí había cambiado y mucho en Ignatia, era su figura. Si alguien la llamara "plana" ahora, Charlie se reiría en la cara de esa persona. La mujer tenía curvas espectaculares. En qué momento las había desarrollado, Charlie no tenía idea, pero le importaba poco.

Sus caderas eran amplias, tenía unas piernas de muerte y sus pechos, que por lo demás eran el motivo por el cual no la había mirado a los ojos al comienzo, sólo podían describirse como hermosamente generosos.

Su madre se aclaró la garganta a su lado y Charlie sintió como el calor subía a su cara cuando notó que había estado mirando atentamente la cremosa piel que dejaba ver el escote del oh-maravilloso vestido que Iggy tenía puesto.

Ignatia también se aclaró la garganta y Charlie se puso de pie tan de golpe que se mareó.

–Gracias, Señora Weasley. –dijo Ignatia poniéndose de pie y quitándose la chaqueta de Charlie de los hombros –Creo que es el momento de regresar a casa.

–Gracias por venir, Iggy –le respondió su madre, sonando repentinamente muy cansada, su expresión hizo que el pecho de Charlie doliera un poco –lamento que no haya resultado como esperábamos.

–Oh, no diga eso, Señora Weasley, lo que yo esperaba era asistir a una hermosa boda, disfrutar de la música y probar exquisitos postres y eso fue exactamente lo que hice. –Su madre sonrió feliz y Charlie tuvo ganas de besar a Ignatia ahí mismo –El resto de los eventos estaban fuera de mis planes…aunque creo que no de los suyos…

Charlie hizo una mueca similar a la que hizo su madre. El momento de las explicaciones.

–Sobre eso…

–No, no se preocupe –se apresuró a interrumpir Ignatia –algo me dice que esta noche es una _muy_ mala noche para responder preguntas, así que no las haré. Quizá otro día. Ahora buscaré a Eva, volveré a casa, me daré una larga ducha y luego dormiré 40 horas seguidas.

Charlie tuvo una muy nítida visión de Ignatia desnuda bajo el agua caliente de una ducha. Una ducha que él no conocía, pero que imaginaba lo suficientemente amplia como para hacer espacio para dos…

Repentinamente sus pantalones se sintieron más ajustados.

_Santo Dios._

–¿Estás segura que no quieres quedarte un rato más? Haré chocolate caliente –escuchó que decía su madre.

SU MADRE. Que estaba parada a medio metro de distancia, mientras él tenía pensamientos muy poco inocentes sobre la mujer que tenía en frente. ¿Dónde carajo había dejado abandonado el auto control y la vergüenza?

–Oh, con lo tentador que suena, creo que me retiraré de todas formas –dijo Ignatia, empujando hacia Charlie la chaqueta que le había prestado–. Gracias por el préstamo, Charlie.

Charlie se la recibió, pero de inmediato la recolocó sobre los hombros de la mujer, acercándose a ella un paso y obligándola a pasar los brazos por las mangas. La chaqueta le quedaba tan grande que cubría por completo su vestido y las largas mangas escondían sus manos de la vista.

Charlie fue levemente consciente de que su madre decía _"iré por Eva_" antes de salir de la cocina. Él estaba demasiado ocupado sacando el cabello rubio de Iggy de debajo del cuello de la chaqueta y cerrando las solapas por sobre su pecho. Afuera hacía frío.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que la chaqueta estaba segura sobre su figura, Charlie la miró a los ojos. Se arrepintió de inmediato, porque le fue imposible no perderse en las profundidades verdes.

Sólo cuando vio que los ojos de Ignatia se abrían unos milímetros en algo similar a sorpresa, Charlie notó que había acortado el espacio entre sus caras sin que ni siquiera lo notara.

Se retiró de inmediato, restableciendo la distancia entre ellos. No podía besarla. Después de todo por lo que había pasado, la lucha, incluso una maldición _Cruciatus,_ por Merlín…lo último que necesitaba la mujer era que algún tarado le cayera encima.

¿Cómo es que alguien besaba a una mujer sin notarlo? ¿Sucedía? Charlie apostaba una buena suma de dinero a que no.

¿Qué mierda estaba mal con él?

Algo similar a decepción apareció en la cara de Ignatia, pero desapareció lo suficientemente rápido como para que Charlie se preguntara si de verdad había estado ahí o se lo había imaginado.

La segunda opción parecía mucho más creíble que la primera, debía admitir Charlie.

Su madre volvió a la cocina, haciéndolos saltar en sorpresa. Eva, Ginny y los gemelos venían tras ella. Y absolutamente todos les dedicaron caras de "uhm, sospechoso".

Ignatia se sonrojó como loca y Charlie no pudo evitar sonreír ante su exagerada respuesta. No estaban haciendo nada malo.

Aún.

Ignatia lo miró enfadada, haciendo que su sonrisa se ampliara aún más, antes de caminar hasta alcanzar a su amiga.

–¿Todo bien, Iggy? –preguntó la chica rubia, mirando de ella a Charlie.

–Todo bien, Eva, todo bien. ¿Lista para irnos?

–Oh, sí. Muchas gracias por todo, Molly, incluso con una pequeña guerra de por medio, la velada logró ser maravillosa.

Charlie vio como Eva besó a su madre en la mejilla, para luego hacer lo mismo con los gemelos, antes de acercarse a la puerta.

Ignatia la siguió, repartiendo sonrisas y despidiéndose con la mano. No hacia él, claro. A él lo estaba ignorando, notó Charlie molesto.

–Vuelve cuando quieras, Iggy, querida –escuchó Charlie que decía su madre –Eres siempre bienvenida en esta casa. Y gracias por…por quedarte y ayudarnos. No era necesario que lo hicieras y bueno…

Era cierto, pensó Charlie. Ignatia no tendría por qué haberlo hecho. No conocía la situación en la que se habían dado las cosas, pero no había dudado un segundo en ponerse de parte de ellos y devolver el fuego, incluso cuando él le había gritado que se fuera.

–Claro que hacía falta, señora Weasley, no hay nada que agradecer. Y después de que mencionó ese chocolate caliente, me siento más que…tentada de volver.

Sus ojos encontraron los de Charlie al decir la palabra "tentada" y algo en su voz le dijo a Charlie que el brebaje dulce no era lo único que la estaba tentando.

Pues ella no era la única siendo tentada.

Un minuto después, Charlie miraba desde la ventana como las dos mujeres rubias caminaban tomadas del brazo, atravesando el patio. Ignatia llevaba sus zapatos rojos colgando en una mano, sus pies aún cubiertos por los gruesos calcetines. Caminaron hasta cruzar la cerca de madera y ante su atenta mirada, desaparecieron en la mitad de la oscuridad.

Charlie Weasley era conocido por dejarse llevar cuando algo lograba captar su atención. Con el tiempo y debido a sus acciones, a su trabajo y al amor que sentía por lo que hacía, se había ganado la fama de ser una persona imprudente y temeraria.

A él, en cambio, le gustaba pensar en sí mismo como una persona apasionada. Lo suficiente como para lanzarse de cabeza a algo sin importar consecuencias o el esfuerzo que tuviese que poner para conseguir sus metas.

Muy bien, pensó Charlie, su sonrisa reflejándose en el cristal de la ventana.

Ignatia Fenwick tenía ahora su completa y absoluta atención.

* * *

**Hola, hola! Tardó un poco pero salió! Y desde la visión de Iggy y de Charlie. Espero que les haya gustado (: Estoy un poco en blanco con lo que ocurrirá después, pero ya saldrá algo. Tengo pensado que el próximo capítulo sea algo "tranquilo", sólo nuestras dos rubias...y el que viene...quizá una nueva visita a la Madriguera? Le prometieron chocolate caliente después de todo, no? ;D  
Si pueden, cuéntenme qué les pareció! Todo comentario es muy bien recibido! Gracias por leer y gracias por la paciencia!**


End file.
